Thunder
by dizzyapple95
Summary: SEQUEL TO WATERFALLS. 546 miles. That's the current distance between them. Ohio. New York. Two different worlds and two different people. How exactly will this pair survive the distance? And at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hi All! Thank you to everyone who has read Rainbow and Waterfalls before this fic. And Welcome to everyone who it joining me on this insane journey now.

So this is the third fic in my series, please check out **Rainbow** and **Waterfalls**, if you haven't already read them.

Please review and let me know what you think xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

He was unsure how exactly it had happened but the apartment in the Upper West Side that his paternal grandparents gave him at graduation was no longer just home to him. Suddenly the five bedroom, 5 and ½ bath property was home to:

Blaine Anderson

Sam Evans

Noah Puckerman

Santana Lopez

Nick Duval

Now, because Puck was living in the apartment that meant that Rachel Berry was also pretty much living in the apartment too. Then of course, Artie was living on campus at the New York Film School and Brittany was living on campus at Juilliard, so they were pretty much always in the apartment.

Somehow, it had become some soft of centre for all the Ohio alumni that were in New York (well apart from Kurt but that was a whole other story).

That wasn't even factoring in Sebastian (senior at Dalton), Kitty (Junior at McKinley High), Tina (freshman at Brown), Trent (freshman at Brown), Wes (Junior at Harvard), Quinn (sophomore at Yale), Thad (freshman at Yale) and Jeff (freshman at Yale) who visited whenever they had a long weekend and were able to get away. Blaine had been so excited when he had found out that Nick and Jeff had finally realized their feelings for one another. He just hadn't realized that that would mean Jeff and Wes were on a train every few weekends to crash in the apartment with Nick and Santana.

But somehow it worked.

And no one had to pay rent.

Puck and Sam had gotten jobs at the Diner which Santana, Rachel and Kurt all worked at, which had amused Blaine to no end when he had seen them when they came home from one of their first shifts. Neither Blaine or Nick had gotten a job and were instead completely focused on school, Blaine was at NYU studying Music while Nick was Pre-Med at Columbia.

None of their schedules ever seemed to match up but they had made a deal that every Sunday the group would have brunch together to catch up on what was going on in each of their lives.

When Blaine got home on a Friday in mid-October he was surprised to find Puck, Rachel, Santana, Sam, Brittany and Nick all sat in the living room talking. It wasn't surprising to find Rachel or Brittany at the apartment with them spending most of their time their when they weren't at school. Blaine had asked Rachel (knowing Brittany was required to live on Juilliard campus for her freshman year) why she didn't just move in as she was there all the time, it was closer to NYADA than her and Kurt's loft in Bushwick, it was in a better part of New York and was actually classed as being on Broadway so it was closer for her rehearsals for Funny Girl and she could ive there for free. But Rachel had said that she still had a couple of months left on her lease with Kurt and that she didn't want to just abandoned Kurt in New York all alone.

Brittany looked up when she heard Blaine enter the room, "Hey Blainey!"

"Hey Britt...what's going on?"

Santana grinned, "We are going out tonight hobbit..."

"Er...why? And how? We don't have any ID..."

"Me, Puck and Britt all have ID...and I found that ID that you got from Sebastian in your Junior year...I pulled something together for Rach, Sam and Nick this week...and yes I invited Artie but he has a project due on Monday...so what do you say Hobbit?"

"Err...I have work to do...but you guys go..."

Brittany blinked, "Blainey...please? We never properly celebrated Rach getting the lead in Funny Girl...so really you have to come...it's your duty as a best friend..."

Blaine rolled his eyes and sat on the sofa next to Nick, "My duty as a best friend huh?"

Brittany and Rachel just nodded at him. Blaine really did have work to do. He hadn't told any one else but he had secured a place in an upcoming show at NYU. It was rare that Freshman were picked to perform in any type of show, let alone one that was a prestigious as as the Fall Festival. The event was always host to some of the biggest names on the New York music scene; producers, record labels, other artists and it really was an honor that Blaine had bee picked to perform.

But he hadn't told anyone.

Well, he had told Sebastian.

But no one in New York.

Blaine had found out he was going to perform the same night that Brittany had told them she was had a solo dance in Juilliard's Winter show. He really didn't want to take away any of the attention from Brittany so he had kept quiet.

"So, Blaine...are you coming?"

Blaine looked around the group and knew that really he couldn't say no. Brittany and Rachel were looking at him with huge eyes, Santana was scowling at him while Sam and Puck rolled their eyes. Nick shrugged at his old friend and Blaine knew in that instant that they had all ganged up on Nick too to make him go out.

"Fine...okay...just let me get changed..."

Blaine disappeared into his room and stepped into his walk in closet pulling out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white shirt. His look had become much more relaxed since dating Sebastian and even more so since he had started going to college. Bow-ties were no longer something that he was wearing at all times and the hair-gel was pretty much gone, his curls wild. He pulled on the clothes, ran a hand through his hair and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. He then grabbed his wallet and keys and made his way back out into the living room where everyone was waiting.

Santana passed him his fake ID and then they were off. Santana linked up in between Nick and Blaine as they queued to enter the club, while Brittany and Sam; and Rachel and Puck were kissing in front of them. Santana just rolled her eyes as they followed the group into the club, with the bouncers barely paying any attention to their ID's.

They were in.

It wasn't long until they were drinking it up at the bar watching Brittany and Sam wrap themselves around each other and Rachel and Puck pretty making out in the middle of the dance floor. Santana rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Nick and Blaine. Both of the boys were getting a fair amount of attention from both men and women.

Not that that was surprising to Santana.

They both looked hot.

When Santana had first met the pair she would never have expected that they would be the ones getting all of the attention in clubs. When she was back in Ohio, it had been her with guys drooling over her but now her two male companions were the ones gaining the attention. It made her laugh that neither had any idea that the guys and girls that had pretty much surrounded them were flirting with them.

Blaine muttered into Nick's ear that he was going to get some air and dodged under the arms of his fellow clubbers to step out of the main throng of people. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone which had been vibrating steadily for the past 5 minutes. Noticing that it was from Sebastian, Blaine quickly answered his phone.

"Hey babe..."

_"Blaine? Where are you?"_

"At some club near Juilliard...is everything okay?"

_Blaine could practically hear the smirk in Sebastian's voice, "You? Mr Dapper? Are in a club?"_

"Haha...now answer the question Bas..."

_"Sorry...you just threw me for a loop with the club...but it's not that important actually...I just missed your voice..."_

"God I miss you...I can't wait til Thanksgiving when I'll actually get to see you..."

_"Are you sure you don't mind me staying? I know the apartment will be pretty crowded..."_

"I want you there...there is no way you are leaving me in an apartment where everyone else is getting off except for me...again..."

_"You want something Killer..."_

"Bas...I'm in a club..."

_"Well...I'm laid on my bed shirtless with my..."_

"I'll call you back when I get home..."

_Sebastian chuckled, "I'll be waiting Killer..."_

"I know you will..."

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Thank you all for reading. Please review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

Nick leaned against the brick wall of a building on the campus of NYU while he waited for Artie. Glancing down at his phone he saw that he still had around 10 minutes until they needed to be inside, despite having reserved front of house seating.

Nick had been surprised when he had received a call from Sebastian checking to make sure that he was attending Blaine's concert and to ask him to film it. Nick hadn't known that Blaine had a concert and he sure as hell had no idea how he would film it. So, after a long talk with Sebastian, Nick had come to the conclusion that there must have been a reason why Blaine hadn't told anyone that he was performing at NYU's Fall Concert and that if he wanted to keep it quiet then that was what Nick would do. However, Nick did share the news with Artie, hoping that the New York Film Academy student would be able to get some great footage of Blaine that they could send to Sebastian.

Nick glanced up as he heard his name being called, he immediately spotted Artie and move over to where Artie had stopped just outside of the door to the location of the concert.

"Hey Artie...How you doing?"

"I'm good man...I'm excited for this thing..."

"Yeah...you got your camera?"

"I don't go anywhere without it...now come on..."

The pair moved inside of the building and after quickly showing their tickets they were lead to their reserved table. Artie had laughed when Nick had managed to get them a reserved table on such short notice by just saying his surname but he couldn't help but be grateful. Especially as they couldn't have asked Blaine for tickets. Blaine was unaware that Nick and Artie would be attending the show and they both just hoped that he wouldn't be too pissed at them for not telling him. After all, there had to be a reason why he hadn't told them about the concert in the first place.

Nick glanced around the room and spotted that it was packed. There were even people crammed into standing room right at the back of the room. Nick had heard about the NYU Fall Concert from some of his friends at Columbia who had said that any of the NYU Concerts were the places to here the talent that the city had to offer. They had told him that while NYADA and Juilliard were amazing centers for theater and musicals, it was NYU where you would find the next John Meyer.

As the lights dimmed, Nick turned round to see that Artie's camera was set so that it would capture the entire show but especially the piano on which they had been reliably informed (by Sebastian) that Blaine would be playing.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen! I am pleased to welcome you all to the 42nd Annual NYU Fall Concert...We are all in for a treat tonight...Now opening the show we have a Senior...Melissa Dawson..."

The show progressed and it seemed that every performance was better than the next. Some had practically brought Nick and Artie to tears by sheer beauty of the numbers (in particular a juniors version of Adele's Set Fire To The Rain).

"Now ladies and gentlemen...I have a very specially treat for you tonight...normally we like to give our freshman a while to settle in to the vigorous academic life here at NYU before we spring a performance onto them...but this next act is a little different. He had fitted effortlessly into life here at NYU...please welcome to the stage Blaine Anderson..."

Polite clapping echoed around the room as Blaine made his way onto the stage. Nick noticed that he slowed slightly once it became clear that he had spotted two familiar faces in the crowd and Nick just sent a reassuring smile his way as he got comfortable behind the piano. And then he began to play:

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in and you're kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning_

_No kidding_

_I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy_

_Don't know what hit me_

_But I'll be alright_

_My head's underwater_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy_

_And I'm out of my mind_

_Cos' all of me_

_Loves all of you_

Nick glanced across at Artie and the pair shared a look. It was pretty clear that Blaine was singing about Sebastian. The performance was bringing the pair to tears and it was pretty clear that Blaine was getting emotional singing the song. But that was what Blaine amazing. That he gave absolutely everything he had into his performances and it made them special.

When the song ended the clapping and cheering filled every corner of the room and some members of the crowd even rose to give Blaine a standing ovation. Nick's heart swelled at that sight. Never would he have imagined the frightened timid Blaine he had met when Blaine had first started Dalton would ever have reached the point where he was so comfortable up on the stage.

Then to everyone's surprise, Blaine's hands took to the keys of the piano once again and a collective gasp echoed across the room as the familiar notes infiltrated the air:

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_

_The regular crowd shuffle in_

_There's old man sitting next to me_

_Making love to his tonic and gin_

Nick allowed his eyes to leave Blaine for a second the glance around the room to where the crowd were swaying along to the song and singing along:

_Sing us song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_You've got us feeling alright_

When Blaine left the stage the cheering from the crowd was deafening and Nick just shared a look with Artie. It was pretty clear that everyone would be wanting to get close to Blaine once the entire show was over and they somehow had to find a way for them to get to him first.

The rest of the show passed in a daze of exceptional musical talent and Nick was reminded that while he loved music, this was why he wouldn't be able to pursue it any further. He wasn't that good. He knew he was good, but damn, the music students at NYU were phenomenal.

Nick and Artie remained at their table as the rest of the audience cleared out and the venue emptied. They watched as some of the performers appeared through the doors at the back of the venue, coats wrapped tightly around themselves chatting as the exited the venue after a successful concert. Eventually, Blaine appeared through the doors he had a bag slung over his shoulder and was fastening his coat as he made his way over towards Nick and Artie.

Nick stood up as his friend reached them pulling Blaine into a tight hug. As they felt the need he hit him on his arm lightly, "Why the hell didn't you tell anyone about this? You were amazing!"

Blaine blushed and gripped a hold of his bag on his shoulder, "How did you guys know about it?"

Artie shrugged, "Seb called Nick who called me...now answer the question..."

Blaine shrugged, "I found out the same day Britt found out about her solo in the Juilliard Christmas show...and I didn't want to take the attention away from her...and I also...I kind of didn't want anyone to witness this in case I royally screwed up my first NYU show..."

Artie rolled his eyes, "You know that Britt would have been more than happy to share the attention, right? And as for you screwing it up...that couldn't be further from what we just saw...you killed it!"

Blaine smiled, "Thanks man...and...er...did I see you filming it?"

"I filmed the whole show if it makes you feel better..."

"It doesn't but why?"

Nick grinned as the trio left the building, "That's why Seb called me...he figured that you would have told us about it and he thought I would be the safest bet to make sure that I would be attending...and he wanted me to film it...so after talking with Seb I decided to tell Artie as he actually knows how to work a camera...you're not mad are you?"

Blaine shook his head, "No...I just...never expected anyone to be there..."

Artie grinned, "Well you can thank Seb suitably when you see him at Thanksgiving..."

"I will...but thank you...for coming..."

Nick shrugged, "You know you would have a bigger cheer-leading team had you told everyone else?"

Blaine nodded, "Yep...but I wasn't ready for their sort of crazy at a concert just yet..."

"Yeah well...you know they're gonna freak when they see the footage right?" Artie said with a grin.

"Oh...and just so you know it's being sent to Jeff and Thad..."

"And Kitty..."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'm not sure I can handle that much crazy..."

* * *

Thank you for reading xx

Songs:

All of Me - John Legend (Glee Version - Blaine Anderson [Darren Criss])

Piano Man - Billy Joel (Glee Version - Blaine Anderson [Darren Criss])


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone who is reading this fic. And to those who have favorited and followed this story, it means a lot.

Please review and let me know what you think xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

It appeared that the apartment had become some sort of Thanksgiving hot spot in Manhattan. In addition to the regular residents of Blaine, Puck, Sam, Nick and Santana, there was also Jeff, Wes, Brittany, Rachel and Sebastian staying in the apartment. There was a definite smell of baking in the air and the radio was blaring out music while most of the current inhabitants sat on the sofa in the living room.

Everyone bar Nick and Blaine were in the apartment. Nick and Blaine each had commitments at school that they needed to keep and so had left their boyfriends in the capable hands of their friends and house-mates.

"Okay...so Rach, how is Lady Hummel taking the fact that you are spending so much time here at Blaine's apartment?"

Rach shrugged and leaned back against Puck's chest, "He's not happy that I won't tell him where it is...he tried to follow me the other week...I got off a couple of stops early and wandered round central park until I lost him..."

"He followed you?" Sebastian said in surprise.

"Yep...he claims that he just wants to talk to Blaine..."

"Like hell is that going to happen!" Santana said as Wes tightened his arms around her waist.

Rachel smiled, "Well it doesn't matter...and he'll have to get used to me spending more time here..."

Puck raised an eyebrow, "What's going on? Is he giving you trouble? Cos I'll..."

Rachel laughed, "No...I was talking with Blaine...and...er...we decided that er...I was going to move in here..."

"WHAT?" Puck, Santana and Sam exclaimed. Puck quickly pressed a kiss onto Rachel's cheek and glanced up to look across at Sam and Santana who were each showing what Puck hoped to be expressions of joy on their faces.

"Well...I mean if that's okay...I mean...Blaine said..."

Santana grinned, "Rach we want you here...and well Blaine owns the place...we're all getting to live here rent free so...for us it's win-win..."

Sebastian smiled reassuringly at Rachel, "Blaine wants you here Rach...and you Britt...but he knows that you have to be in halls for your first year..."

Brittany smiled and sat up placing a kiss onto Sebastian's cheek, "Thank you..."

"Anyway...speaking of B...has he shown you the footage from his show a couple of weeks ago?"

Everyone's heads swiveled to look at Sebastian and Sebastian just raised an eyebrow.

"He hasn't told you has he?"

Santana scowled, "What concert?"

Sebastian held up his hands in surrender, "Hey...I though he told you all...I even called Nick to check that you were going...but B said that he would tell you and show you the footage that Artie took if you wanted to see it..."

"Nick and Artie went?" Rachel questioned in surprise.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Okay...not that surprising that Nicky went..."

"Pretty Bird...why didn't he tell us?"

Sebastian shrugged, "At first it was because he was so happy for you getting that part in the christmas show...and then I think nerves started to kick in...you know that he gets nervous..."

Sam nodded, "Can we..er...can we see it?"

Sebastian nodded before standing up and disappearing into Blaine's room to get the copy of the DVD which had Blaine's performance on it. He then quickly inserted it into the DVD player and clicked play. Within seconds Blaine's smooth voice permeated the air and everyone sat entranced by Blaine playing the piano. They were all so involved with the performance that they failed to notice Nick entering the apartment.

Nick smiled as he shrugged his coat off before hanging it his designated hook and moving into the room. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto the bag of Jeff's head, causing the blonde to turn to face him a smile growing on his face.

Sebastian turned his head slightly as smiled at Nick. Nick smiled in return and turned to watch the remaining minute of Blaine's performance. When the video stopped all heads turned to face Nick and Nick didn't fail to notice the slight accusatory looks he was receiving.

When no one said anything, Nick folded his arms across his chest, "What?"

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Why didn't you tell us about the hobbit's concert?"

"Because he asked me not to..."

Brittany frowned, "I don't understand...why didn't Blainey want us at his concert?"

Nick sighed, "From what I can figure out...it's not that he didn't want anyone there...but that he was nervous...the concerts at NYU are pretty big deals...record producers and big names in New York and the industry attend them...and it's pretty unheard of for a freshman to be picked...and I think the pressure started to get to Blaine a bit...at first he didn't say anything because he forgot as he was so happy when Britt told us about the Christmas show...and then he realized what he was about to do...Blaine can be pretty insecure about his talent...but as you could see he had nothing to worry about..."

Puck and Sam nodded while the girls still looked put out but it was clear that they understood. It was no secret (even if it was a surprise) that Blaine suffered from nerves and insecurities regarding his talent. No one knew precisely what had caused Blaine to feel this way but it was something that they wanted to stop. Blaine was talented and it was time that he realized just how good he is.

Wes looked up at Nick, "When's he performing again?"

"Why do you automatically assume that he is performing again?"

Wes rolled his eyes, "I know Blaine...and I saw that performance...anyone would be crazy not to include him in the next show..."

Sebastian smiled, "He's in the Christmas show...December 20th...I'm flying out here for it..."

"Don't want to miss another show huh?" Puck said smiling at the younger man.

Sebastian shrugged, a smile playing at his lips, "Something like that...and anyway you say that like you lot won't be there too..."

"Touché..."

The group fell silent when they all heard the door close and footsteps echoing down the hallway. They were unsure as to how Blaine was going to take the news that Sebastian and Nick had shared the news of Blaine's concert with everyone. As he entered the room, Blaine froze as he took in the scene before him. The DVD was paused on Blaine sat behind the piano and those who had been unaware of the concert were looking at him with looks that he couldn't decipher. The looks that he did recognize were those on Sebastian and Nick's faces. It was clear that they were feeling guilty and hoping that Blaine wouldn't be too mad that they had told everyone.

"Er...what's going on?"

The group glanced at each other, none wanting to be the one that Blaine may snap at. In the end it was Santana (no surprise there) who spoke up.

"Hobbit...why didn't you tell us about the concert? You sounded freaking incredible!"

Blaine folded his arms across his chest defensively, "I don't have to tel you all everything that is going on in my life...and it's not like any of you would have wanted to be there anyway..."

"Woah...hobbit calm down! Of course we would've been there..."

"But you don't need to be!"

"Blaine..." Santana started but Blaine had already taken off towards his room. The group sat there in silence while they heard Blaine's bedroom door slam close. Sebastian rose from his seat and followed down the path that Blaine had taken. He knocked gently on the door but upon hearing no reply he twisted the handle and slid in the room.

Sebastian was surprised to find Blaine curled up on the double bed glaring into the wall tears sliding down his cheek. Sebastian made his was over and sat down next to Blaine, reaching out a hand and running a hand down one of Blaine's arms.

"B...I'm sorry...I told them..."

Blaine shrugged, "It's okay...I just...I...I over reacted just them didn't I?"

Sebastian smiled and laid down beside Blaine pulling Blaine against his body and pressed a kiss into his hairline, "Yeah...you kind of did...but I understand...and I'm sure they do too...they support you Blaine...and Nick explained why you hadn't let them know about the show...but you should know that we told them about your Christmas show..."

Blaine just nodded and buried his head into Sebastian's chest taking in the unique smell of Sebastian.

"You want to tell me what's really bothering you Killer?"

Blaine shrugged, "It's just been a long day I guess...I'm fine...really..."

Sebastian grinned, "Well, how about we turn that bad day into a good night?"

"Bas! There are other people in the apartment!"

"B...if you think that sex isn't happening with them, then you're delusional..."

"Hmm...I guess..."

"Or...how about a bubble bath?"

Blaine looked up in surprise at his boyfriends suggestion, "A bubble bath?"

Sebastian nodded.

"And would you be joining me?"

"As if you have to ask..."

* * *

Thank you for reading this xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading xx

Please review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :(

* * *

When Blaine wakes up the next morning, Sebastian is still slumbering beside him. Blaine is struck (not for the first time) how innocent Sebastian looks in his sleep, a far cry from how Sebastian looked when he was awake. Blaine presses a kiss onto Sebastian's forehead before sliding out of bed and pulling on a pair of sweatpants and hoodie and making his way out into the main living area of the apartment.

The apartment is silent, a sure sign that no one beside Blaine is awake. Or at least up and moving. Blaine was confident in the fact that it wasn't just himself and Sebastian who had had sex last night, if the noises that sounded throughout the apartment were any sign.

Blaine leaned against the counter in the kitchen while he waited for the coffee to finish brewing. Today was Thanksgiving and Blaine was not entirely sure what to expect. Thanksgiving with his family had never exactly been pleasant. On the rare occasion that he would spend it with his parents the meal generally descended into an argument, in which his mother would disappear to The Holiday Club, his father to his office and Blaine to the stables. The Thanksgiving's he had spent with his grandparents Alastair and Diana were more pleasant but it had always felt incredibly formal and stuffy. Therefore, this year Blaine was not sure what to expect.

After pouring himself some coffee he went and stood in front of the large glass window which looked out over central park and watched the city begin to wake. He was shaken from his thoughts by another figure coming to stand beside him. Glancing to the side he smiled when he spotted that it was Brittany.

"Morning Britt..."

"You're not still mad are you Blainey-Boo?"

Blaine shook his head, "No...and I wasn't yesterday really...I'd just had a really shitty day and I took it out on all of you...so I'm sorry..."

Brittany wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, "You know we want to be at your shows, right? Like I know you're going to be at mine..."

Blaine nodded and pressed a kiss onto Brittany's forehead, "I know Britt...I...I...sometimes the insecurities come back and I'm pretty powerless to stop them...but it's helping knowing that you guys are going to support me..."

"Good...because we're not going anywhere...well except to your Christmas concert..."

Blaine chuckled, "Thanks Britt...now...why are you up so early?"

Brittany shrugged, "I really like Thanksgiving...it's the start of the Christmas season...and I really love the Christmas season...so I wanted to get up early to enjoy the whole day...and Sam started snoring..."

Blaine chuckled and released Brittany as they move moved and sat down on the couch. Once there the pair quickly curled up once again.

"You know Britt...I'm not exactly an expert at Thanksgiving...or Christmas...last year was really the first time I'd experienced Christmas when I stayed with Bas...so are you game to teach me all there is to know?"

Brittany nodded, "Definitely..."

The pair looked up when they each heard footsteps and smiled at Puck and Rachel as they joined them on the couch.

"Morning Britt...Blaine..."

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Brittany replied enthusiastically.

Puck groaned at the enthusiasm and rested his head on the back of the sofa, "Britt...can I have a while to wake up before we jump into the whole Thanksgiving thing?"

Rachel and Blaine shared a look, "You two have done Thanksgiving together before?"

Puck shrugged, "Kinda...my mom was out for town a couple of years ago and me and Sarah stayed with Britt and her family around the holidays...so be warned...Britt loves Thanksgiving but is crazy about Christmas..."

"Hmm...maybe you'll get me back into the holiday spirit..." Blaine said placing a kiss on Brittany's cheek.

Rachel nodded, "We're all going back to Ohio for the holidays, right?"

"Yep...I can't wait to go see Lord Tubbington...I wonder what he had been getting up to?"

"Britt...you know you could bring Lord Tubbington out here right? He could stay here while your in residences at Juilliard..."

Brittany smiled and placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek, "Really? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Er...what's Blaine done now?" Sam said as he sat down on the other side of Brittany, chuckling slightly when Brittany quickly re-situated herself on his lap, kicking her feet onto Blaine's lap.

"He said that Lord Tubbington can come and live her with you lot!"

Sam smiled gratefully at his best-friend while Brittany continued to tell Puck and Rachel about what Lord Tubbington had been up to in the past year. Blaine and Sam had talked about the fact that once Brittany's freshman year was over she would be coming to live at the apartment and both had decided that it would be good if they brought Lord Tubbington out before that date to allow him and the inhabitants if the apartment to get used to him being there.

Half an hour later Sebastian had joined them on the sofa looking frustrated. As he sat down Blaine moved slightly as he settled back against Sebastian's chest while Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Is everything okay Seb?"

Sebastian smiled and offered a wry smile to Rachel, "Yeah...I just spoke with my mother..."

Blaine twisted slightly so he could look at Sebastian in the eye, "I'm guessing it went about as well as can be expected..."

Sebastian nodded, "Yep...she was her usual charming self...I'll be fine in a bit...promise..."

Blaine nodded and returned his attention to the conversation that had started as soon as Nick, Jeff, Wes and Santana had joined the group. As the regular morning chatter descended into plans fro the day and the upcoming holiday season, the group begin to start moving. Brittany, Santana, Wes, Nick, Jeff and Sebastian were heading into the kitchen to begin work on the dinner that they would be preparing. Puck, Rachel and Sam each headed off to go and get showered and dressed.

Blaine closed his bedroom door and sat down on the edge of his bed and dialed a familiar number.

_"Hey Blainey I was just about to call you...Happy Thanksgiving..."_

"Happy Thanksgiving Coop...How's Kai?"

_"He's good...crawling and everything...we're at Grandad and Grandma's in Aspen..."_

"Not with mom and dad? Or Gabrielle?"

_"Dad's here...no idea where mom is...and er...I haven't seen Gabrielle since September..."_

"Wait...what?"

_"She's on tour...so it's just me and Kai in LA...but enough about my depressing life...Dad showed me the video of your show the other week...you killed it Blaine...I'm jealous that Seb is going to get to see you perform in that Christmas show and I won't..."_

Blaine blushed, "Thanks Coop...but I'm not sure it was that good...I could have been better..."

_"Blaine...you're a freshman at NYU...you have time to get better and improve if that's what you feel you need to do...so trust us when we say you sounded amazing..."_

Blaine smiled softly to himself and looked up as Sebastian entered the room, "Hey Coop...I gotta go...I'll speak to you later okay?"

_"Yeah yeah...you go send time with Seb...love you Blainey..."_

"Love you Coop..."

Blaine ended the call and placed his phone on the bedside table. He then stood up and pulled Sebastian forcefully down into a kiss. As they broke apart they were both breathing heavily.

"What...what was that for?"

"I wanted to..."

"Well...want away..."

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Thanks to everyone who has read this story.

Please review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

The weeks following Thanksgiving were hectic. With the Christmas season in full swing, Santana, Puck and Sam were insanely busy at the diner. Even Rachel, who had cut down on her hours at the diner, had picked up some extra shifts during the season. Brittany was wrapped up in rehearsals for the Juilliard Winter Festival and it wasn't too surprising to find her crashed on the sofa in the apartment on a Friday night while she waited for Sam to get home after his shift at the diner. Nick was also busy with school, his schedule seemingly becoming more and more intense and he couldn't wait for the Winter holidays to officially start.

Blaine was also incredibly busy with school and rehearsals for the NYU Christmas Concert. He was so busy that he had even had to busy several skype calls with Sebastian and Blaine was feeling more alone in the city than he had ever felt before.

Blaine was surrounded by people in one of the most crowded places in America but he couldn't help but feel alone. Blaine had struggled for years with managing his course load and his personal life and it seemed that graduating high school and leaving Ohio hadn't helped his situation.

Sometimes, Blaine felt like his entire life was spiraling out of control. He had been approached by several record labels following the NYU Fall Concert and he really had no idea what to do. He had been offered some amazing opportunities and he had no idea how to handle the situation. Should he except the amazing offers or should he continue the way he had been doing.

Recently, Blaine hadn't been getting a whole lot of sleep. Every night he would just lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling in the darkness allowing the stress he tried so hard to hide to wash over him, causing him to breathe heavily and deeply until eventually he would fall into a restless sleep that was plagued with nightmares. In addition to his exhausted state, Blaine had found his appetite vanishing.

Blaine truly believed that he was hiding his struggles from his friends. He really didn't want to stress them out any further in the lead up to the holidays. That was one of the reasons that Blaine had avoided skyping with Sebastian. He knew that Sebastian would immediately notice that something was wrong with Blaine and would immediately start digging and recruiting his friends in some sort of intervention. Blaine had narrowly managed to escape talking about what was going on his life when they had last skyped following the Warblers triumph at Sectionals.

But Blaine didn't realize that his friends were becoming increasingly concerned. Blaine hadn't thought anything of the fact that Santana had dragged him out to have breakfast 3 days that week or that Puck had spontaneously showed up to have lunch with Blaine on the NYU campus.

While his friends were clearly concerned about their curly haired friend, none were prepared to tell Sebastian what was going on. Especially, when none of them knew exactly what was going on themselves. So, instead they kept a close eye on Blaine and tried to work out what was going on with him.

And they called Wes.

So, when Blaine arrived home from school late on a Friday night he was unsurprised to find the apartment quiet apart from the low hum of the television. It was only when Blaine rounded the corner was he surprised to find Wes sat on the sofa alone watching TV.

"Never took you as a Gossip Girl fan..."

Wes spun around at the sound of Blaine's voice, "I'm not...but there's nothing else on..."

Wes took in Blaine's tired appearance. He noted the dark circles under his eyes and the limp curls that settled on his forehead. But what shocked Wes most was that the clothes that had fitted Blaine so well just a few weeks ago were now hanging loose and bagging on Blaine's noticeably smaller frame. When Santana had called him asking for help she hadn't exactly given him the full layout of the situation beside the fact that they couldn't let Sebastian know. But the situation that Wes was now face to face with was more than he was expecting.

"Hey Bee..."

Baine rounded the sofa and sat down next Wes raising an eyebrow at his friend, "What are you doing here? Where's everyone else? Why aren't you with San?"

Wes rolled his eyes, "I'm not with San because she's out shopping with Rach and Britt...and Nick, Puck and Sam are at some club...and I'm here because San called me..."

"Then why aren't you out with her? Or why isn't she here?"

"Bee...she called be about you..."

"Oh..."

"She's worried about you Bee...they all are...and after seeing you...I am too..."

"There's nothing to worry about...I'm fine..."

"I wish I could believe that...but Bee...when did you last get a full night sleep? Or eat a proper meal?"

"Last night...and at lunch today..."

Wes looked into Blaine's honey eyes, "Bee..."

Blaine ducked his head and twisted his hands in his lap, "I don't know...when Bas was here I guess...but I did have lunch today...I had it with Rachel while she was on a break from rehearsal..."

"Bee...Blaine...what's going on? I...I told you that you could always call me..."

Blaine nodded, "I'm sorry...I...I..."

A second later Blaine was sobbing in Wes' arms. Wes ran a comforting hand up and down Blaine's back while Blaine cried into his shirt. It had been a while since Wes had fully seen Blaine break down like this and it broke his heart to know that he hadn't been able to see it coming. Eventually, Blaine pulled back and wiped a hand across his eyes looking apologetically up at Wes.

"Wes...I...I..."

"You need to tell me what's going on Bee..."

"I just...I have so much work to do...and I have to prepare for the Winter Concert and I have no idea what I am going to do...and then there's the offer that this label made me...and I have even less of a clue on what to do about that...and I miss Bas...and I saw Kurt...and I just have so much to do..."

"Hey...wait a minute...you saw Kurt...what happened?"

"He...he...he kissed me..."

"What?"

"I tried to push him away but he wouldn't move...eventually this guy who goes to NYADA with him pulled him away...I just...why can't he leave me alone? He broke up with me! Why am I the one that has to suffer?"

Wes sighed and tightened his arm around Blaine's shoulders, "He can't leave you alone for the same reason that Seb couldn't leave you alone when you were dating Kurt...you're pretty special Blaine...it's just taken him and exceptionally long time to realize it...but I promise...it will get better Bee...Seb isn't going to let him hurt you..."

"I haven't told him...I haven't told anyone..."

"I figured...that was not one of the concerns that San called me about...and she said that no one has shared their concerns with Seb...but hold up...you mentioned something about a label?"

Blaine blushed and ducked his head, "After the Fall Concert I did some smaller gigs...at small clubs and coffee shops...and well I got approached by this label and they made me an offer...and I have no idea what I am going to do...like they just made me an offer...and then I got a contract through the post...it's a label that has close ties with NYU and I just...I have no idea what I'm going to do..."

"Go get the contract..."

"What?"

"We are going to sit here and read it through...because Bee...these opportunities don't just come around everyday...so go get it..."

Blaine rolled his eyes but stood up and disappeared to his room to pull out the contract he had received. Wes was right in the fact that opportunities like the one Blaine possessed didn't come around everyday, especially from labels like Printworks. Printworks was an independent yet hugely successful label that was founded by NYU alumni Ben Patricks. Blaine was so starstruck that Ben Patricks had actually been at one of Blaine's shows that he hadn't even realized that he had been offered a contract with the label until the actual contract had come through and he had had his meeting with his adviser. His adviser, like Wes, believed that this was an opportunity that Blaine needed to take. Especially, as the contract he had been offered was so good.

By the time Blaine returned to the living area, Wes was sat forward with his glasses perched on his nose ready to investigate this contract that Blaine had been offered. As Blaine placed the contract in front of Wes and retook his place he sighed.

Wes glanced side-wards at him, "What?"

"I..er...other than my adviser and you...no one knows about this Wes..."

"Not even Seb?"

Blaine shook his head, "No...I er...was planning on telling him when he comes out for the Christmas show..."

"Well...that is only two weeks away...you're gonna be fine Bee...but shush for a bit while I read this and then we can talk...properly talk...okay?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Nope...now shush..."

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone reading xx

Please Review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :(

* * *

By the time that Wes returned to New York for Brittany's Winter Show and Blaine's Winter concert a lot had changed. After the long conversation that Wes and Blaine had had regarding his contract at Printworks and the habits that Blaine had fallen into to help him cope, things got better.

The telling off Blaine got from Santana and Puck didn't harm either.

Blaine had spoken to Sebastian about everything that was bothering him. About his increased course load, the recording contract, Kurt and the isolation that Blaine had been feeling. The conversation had gone well, despite the tears that both had allowed to fall. Sebastian understood why Blaine (and everyone else) had refrained from telling him what was going on. There wasn't much that Sebastian could do from Westerville until Blaine sorted himself out and decided what he wanted. He was just happy that Blaine had been the first person (beside Wes) that he had told about the recording contract. This was a hug step forward in Blaine's life and Sebastian couldn't wait until he was done with high school and would be able to properly join Blaine on the crazy journey.

But for now, Sebastian had to settle for being in New York to see Brittany's Winter Showcase and Blaine's Winter Concert. Finding out the Blaine had been doing other gigs while in the city and hadn't told anyone so Sebastian couldn't have any recordings sucked but he was glad that he had been able to come out for the weekend.

With both Brittany and Blaine's shows occurring on the same weekend (Brittany's was a Friday night and Blaine's was the Saturday) it seemed like everyone had descended on the apartment for the weekend which had led to some hilarious morning encounters. Blaine, Sebastian, Sam, Brittany, Puck, Rachel, Santana, Wes, Nick, Jeff, Thad, Quinn, Artie and Kitty were all in the apartment for the weekend. It surprised them that they could all sort of work in apartment on a temporary basis and limited the inevitable freak out when they realized they all would be there for Rachel's Funny Girl opening night in January.

The show at Juilliard was truly a spectacular event. The group had never been so proud of Brittany for the sensational solo performance in one of the main numbers of the night. The ballet performance included Brittany dressed as an elegant snow flake in her first (and definitely not last) Juilliard performance.

On the way home, the group clustered together on the Subway to try and keep warm as the sow continued to fall on the streets above them. New York was so different in the Winter and all of them found themselves entranced by its beauty.

Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine and pressed a kiss to kiss cheek, "You okay?"

Blaine nodded and settled back in Sebastian's arms knowing they had a couple more stops before they would need to get off the subway, "Yeah…starting to get nervous though…"

"You have nothing to be nervous for Killer…trust me…"

Blaine chuckled, "Oh…I do…but that doesn't stop me from being nervous…"

Sebastian chuckled as the pair stood up and followed the rest of the group odd the subway and up onto the cold snow dusted streets of the city. Once up the stairs Blaine took Sebastian's hand and intertwined their fingers. Sebastian squeezed his fingers in response and glanced to the side when he noticed that Puck had joined them, "Hey…"

"Hey…just wanted to check in with what time we need to be at the show tomorrow…"

Sebastian smirked, "Don't want to miss B?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "No…cos Blaine's amazing…plus Rach would kill me if I was late…and I'm working in the afternoon…"

Blaine frowned, "Don't worry about going if you can't make…"

"Blaine…I'll be there…stop trying to get people not to come…"

Sebastian glanced side-wards at Blaine before returning to look at Puck, "We need to be seated by 6…"

"Cool…I finish at 4…that's all I wanted to know…"

Sebastian watched as Puck sped up to catch up with the rest of the group who had just entered the apartment building laughing. Once the group had disappeared from view Sebastian stopped and tugged on Blaine's hand pulling him in front of him pressing a fiery kiss to Blaine's lips.

A couple of seconds later, Blaine pulled away slightly and looked up into Sebastian's green orbs, "What was that for?"

"For not realizing how amazing you really are…"

Blaine blushed and then turned to enter the apartment building, "Thanks….but come on…it's cold and I don't know whether you have heard but I have a show tomorrow…"

"Oh really? Do tell…"

The couple continued to flirt as they made their way into the apartment and ignored the knowing looks of those who were remaining in the living area as they headed straight for Blaine's bedroom. The next morning Blaine rushed off early pressing a quick kiss to Sebastian's forehead as Sebastian continued to slumber in Blaine's bed.

Blaine knew that he had pretty hectic day in the lead up to the NYU Winter Concert but the first thing he had to do on that freezing Saturday morning was meet with Ben Patricks from Printworks to work out exactly what was going to happen.

As Blaine entered the Printworks headquarters it struck him just how lucky he had been that he had been spotted so early on in his life in life in New York. He was quickly taken through to Ben Patricks office and was met with Ben himself as well as two others: a male and a female.

"Blaine…come in please take a seat…I am so glad that you decided to take me up on that offer…"

Blaine smiled at the company's founder, "Thank you…and you made a very good offer…"

Ben smirked, "That I did…but you are a very talented performer Blaine and the world deserves to see how amazing you are…not just NYU…"

Blaine ducked his head feeling a familiar heat rising to his cheeks. His head snapped up to look at the woman as she laughed.

"I like him Ben…he's not big-headed like the ones you usually have for me…"

Ben rolled his eyes, "Nat…they are not all big headed…and Blaine's far better than any of them…it's up to you to help him realize it…Blaine this is Natalie…she is one of my talent managers here at Printworks…and I've assigned her to you…"

"Manager?"

Natalie grinned at Blaine, "I'm here to get you through each gig and every session in the recording studio…I'll work with the PR team and get you more shows…build your profile…but I'm also a friendly face for those long days on tour when your girlfriend or boyfriend can't tag along…I'll also make sure you stick to schedules…"

Blaine nodded and returned his attention back to Ben who was leaning on his elbows on his desk. Ben smiled, "And that young man over there is Greg…he is one of my lead producers here in the studio and he…as well as myself…will be guiding you through your work in the studio…"

Greg grinned, "It's good to finally meet you…Ben couldn't stop going on about you after he first saw you at the NYU Fall concert…I was pleased to find that he wasn't exaggerating…and I hear you're in the Winter Concert tonight…"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah…I...thank you…for this opportunity…I know there are so many talented people at NYU…and in New York…so thank you…."

Ben smiled reassuringly at Blaine, "But none are as good as you…"

The group continued to talk for the next couple of hours laying out the details of the contract and outline what was about to happen. It was decided that Blaine would begin working in the studio following Christmas and that he would also begin doing his own shows (under the guidance of Natalie) around the same time. The sooner that they got Blaine's music out to the world the better it would be. And none of them (apart from Blaine) had any doubt that Blaine was going to be a huge star.

By the time Blaine made it to the theater in which the Winter Concert was being held in it was almost time for the audience to arrive. So after a quick rehearsal that doubled as a sound-check, Blaine made his way back stage to get changed before he was set to go on.

As Blaine walked up onto the stage he felt his shoulders relaxing as his eyes sought out Sebastian and the rest of his friends sat in the crowd. A little way behind them Blaine spotted Ben, Greg and Natalie who had told him they would be there earlier on in the day. Blaine took his place at the piano, took a deep breath and began.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the yuletide gay_

_From now on our troubles will be miles away_

_Here we are as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yours_

_Faith-full friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more_

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

Then the audience erupted into cheers at the beautiful rendition of the classic Christmas song. Then the audience fell into shock and joy as all the performers from the show appeared on stage for a modern jazzed up Christmas medley. The audience were soon up on their feet clapping and singing along to the Christmas classics as the event came to a close.

After the show, Blaine was quickly swept into a warm hug by Sebastian who whispered congratulations in his ear before releasing him so that he could be hugged and congratulated by his friends knowing that their celebration would come later.

Ben, Greg and Natalie approached Sebastian from behind after witnessing the exchange making Sebastian jump.

"So…you must be the boyfriend…he never mentioned a name…"

"Sebastian…"

Ben shook Sebastian's hand, "I am sure there will be time for proper introductions after the holidays…but we are from Printworks…"

"We're Blaine's team…." Natalie offered noticing that Sebastian still looked confused.

Ben nodded, "Well…tell Blaine that he was his usual amazing self…as we have to get going…we have a long day tomorrow…"

Before Sebastian could reply the trio had disappeared into the crowd. Rachel appeared at Sebastian's side, "Who were they?"

"Apparently they're Blaine's team at Printworks…"

"Well…yeah…one of the guys was Ben Patricks the founder…didn't you know?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Rach…did it look like I knew who he was?"

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone who is reading this story.

Please review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

Sebastian settled into one of the armchairs in the living room of the Smythe home his hands grasping around his hot mug of coffee. It was about 7.00am on Christmas morning and Sebastian had been surprised that Amelia had not woken him up. In fact, Sebastian was surprised to find that the entire house was still pretty quiet, it was a stark contrast to how the house had been last year.

This year Christmas would be slightly different to the previous years. In addition to Richard and Melissa, Sebastian, Amelia, Dorothy, Jennifer and Charles, Christmas would also be celebrated at the Smythe's with Matthew Anderson, Cooper, Kai and Blaine. The Anderson men would be joining the Smythe's at around 8.00am and Sebastian guessed that was why Amelia wasn't already up as she wanted to open her presents with Blaine.

Not that Sebastian didn't.

Sebastian couldn't wait until he had Blaine in his arms once again. Since returning from New York, the pair had both been busy celebrating the holidays with their friends, family and partaking in the general holiday activities (that had included taking Kai to see Santa).

But the past couple of days had been difficult for Sebastian. There had been an uncomfortable conversation between Richard, Dorothy and Sebastian regarding Dorothy's condition and possibilities of recovery. It hadn't quite hit Sebastian up until that point this could possibly be the last Christmas that he would spend with his Grandma and Sebastian just really needed to hold Blaine.

But Blaine would be arriving with his dad, Cooper and Kai in about an hour and their attention would be held by the rest of the family. But hopefully, the couple would be able to sneak away for a little while.

Hopefully.

"Merry Christmas Sebby!"

Sebastian twisted his head to see a 5 year old Amelia stood at the side of his chair, "Merry Christmas Mia..."

Amelia quickly joined Sebastian in the armchair and cuddled up into his side, "When's Blainey coming?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Soon Princess...he's coming with Matthew, Cooper and Kai..."

"Do you think he'll like my present?"

"I'm sure he'll love your present..."

"Good..."

The pair sat there for a while as the rest of the house woke up and joined them downstairs. Sebastian couldn't help glancing at the clock as he waited for the Anderson's to arrive and he noticed that Amelia was doing the same as she moved in front of the Christmas tree as Dorothy took a seat in the corner of one of the sofas, "Good Morning Sebastian...Merry Christmas..."

"Morning Grandma...Merry Christmas..."

"When did you say that Blaine would be arriving?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and chuckled, "So that's how it is? Blaine's the new favorite...he's all Mia's gone on about..."

Dorothy laughed, "Of course Blaine's the favorite...you say that like he isn't your favorite..."

"Hmm...he'll be here any time now..."

It was only a few minutes before they could here Richard greeting the Anderson's as they entered the entrance hall. Sebastian stood up quickly to go and greet his boyfriend, much to Dorothy's amusement. Sebastian leaned in the doorway watching his father taking Kai into his own arms. The growing tensions between Cooper and Gabrielle had meant that the Smythe's had so far had limited contact with little Kai and they just wanted to spend as much time with the baby as possible.

Sebastian grinned as he watched Blaine crouch down so that he was eye level with Amelia as he gave her a hug. Sebastian wasn't really surprised when the family dog Max sit patiently waiting for Blaine to give him some attention. Of course, even the dog preferred Blaine. Sebastian didn't mind though as he could clearly see why everyone loved Blaine so much.

Blaine glanced up and spotted Sebastian watching him, "Merry Christmas Bas..."

Sebastian grinned and began walking towards his boyfriend as Max and Amelia followed Richard and Kai happily into the living room, "Merry Christmas Killer..."

"What are we? Chopped liver?"

Sebastian and Blaine both rolled their eyes at Cooper. Cooper and Matthew grinned at the two boys before entering the Smythe's living room leaving Blaine and Sebastian alone in the entrance hall.

Sebastian instantly took Blaine in his arms and breathed in Blaine's familiar scent, "Hmm...I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too...how've you been?"

Sebastian shrugged and tightened his hold on Blaine, "I don't really know Killer..."

Blaine reached up and pressed a kiss onto Sebastian's lips, "If you want to talk I'm here..."

Sebastian nodded and released Blaine from his hold, taking his hands and tugging him into the living room. The couple ignored the looks of the rest of the family as they took seats on the floor, their backs leaning against one of the sofas as Amelia began to hand out the presents.

Sebastian blinked in surprise as soon he had an inquisitive Kai in between himself and Blaine. Sebastian had forgotten that his father had told him that Kai was now crawling and it was clear that Kai wanted to spend his first Christmas exploring everywhere that he could possibly get to.

"Hey monkey..." Blaine said as he pulled Kai onto his lap.

Kai babbled at his uncle in response while playing with the buttons on Blaine's polo while peering curiously at Sebastian.

"Yep monkey...that's your Uncle Seb...say hi..."

Kai glanced at Blaine as he spoke before turning back to look at Sebastian babbling back at Sebastian. The last time that Sebastian had seen Kai was at Blaine's graduation and Kai had just been six weeks old. Sebastian was unsure of how to behave around the little boy, especially as he was unsure as to how often he would be able to see Kai, given the tense relationship between his sister and Cooper.

"Hey Kai..."

Kai babbled happily once Sebastian had replied before turning his attention to the brightly wrapped gift that was in Blaine's lap. Kai reached forward and tugged at the bow before glancing back at Blaine, as if knowing that the gift isn't for Kai.

"You can open it monkey..."

Blaine helped Kai remove the bow from the gift and then the wrapping paper, pulling the gift out as Kai became distracted by playing with the wrapping baby and sticking the bow onto Sebastian. Meanwhile, Blaine looked up at his dad in shock before glancing back down at the gift in his hands.

"Dad..."

"Blaine..."

"This..it's..it's too..."

"If you say it's too much Blaine, I'll take it off you and I'm pretty sure you don't want that..."

Sebastian glanced side-wards at Blaine as Kai crawled onto his lap. He took in the box and he realized that in Blaine's hands he held a rare first edition copy of 'Winnie the Pooh' by A. . Sebastian had been vaguely aware that Blaine was a fan of Winnie the Pooh after a story Cooper had told him about Blaine once having plush toys of all of the main characters and he would sit up in the old tree house that had once been Cooper's in his own version of the one hundred acre wood.

"But Dad..."

"Blaine...stop protesting...I remembered how much you loved the story when you were little and I thought you might like it...so be quiet so we can carry on opening gifts..."

Blaine just nodded looking back down at the book. Then he placed the protective lid over the book and placed the box down on the floor beside him. Watching as the rest of the family opened presents as Amelia's squeals of delight echoed throughout the room. Blaine leaned back as Sebastian wrapped an arm around him as Kai crawled back over to Cooper.

Sebastian pressed a kiss onto Blaine's forehead, "Merry Christmas B..."

"Merry Christmas..."

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading xx

Please review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

Sebastian sat down on the sofa while he scratched Thad's Doberman's head, "Where's Quinn?"

Thad sat down on the opposite sofa next to Hunter, "Out shopping with the girls..."

"The girls?" Hunter questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Rach, San, Britt and Kitty...and anyway...what are you two doing here? And when exactly did you get so close?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Since I caught him kissing B's best friend..."

Hunter laughed, "Speaking of...we're here because Blaine and Charlie are playing golf and neither of us have a clue on how to play..."

Thad raised an eyebrow and glanced between the pair, "You two don't know how to play golf?"

"Haha...laugh it up Harwood but no we don't..."

Thad grinned, "You could have asked them to teach you...I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind..."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "They also wanted to talk...they're playing with Matt and Logan too...so we thought we'd give them a break from us..."

"Don't you spend enough time apart when they're at college?"

Hunter shrugged, "Well yeah...but they're also away from each other too...and I know that Charlie wanted to get the full details of this recording contract Blaine's got..."

Thad turned his attention to Sebastian, a curious look on his face, "What's going on with that anyway?"

Sebastian shrugged settling back on the sofa as the dog wandered away, "He got an offer from Printworks...it's this pretty influential label on the New York scene...set up by some NYU grad called Ben Patricks...he was at one of B's shows...fell in love with his voice...like everyone else...offered him this contract...B's been assigned this manager called Natalie...he starts recording and doing gigs around the city when he returns to Manhattan..."

Thad nodded impressed, "He gonna be doing any shows in mine and Quinn's neck of the woods?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Possibly...when he returns to the city he's meeting up with Natalie and will go over his schedule for the next couple of months...from what I got from Blaine...Natalie wants to build Blaine's profile...not that that will be hard...so I'm guessing he'll be doing shows all over the East Coast..."

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "And he's staying at NYU?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yep...well he is for now...he definitely wants to finish up this year...but after that..who knows? I mean Rachel has dropped out of NYADA to focus on Funny Girl, so I guess it's just a case of seeing what happens..."

"Speaking of Rach...are you going to opening night?"

Sebastian shook his head, "No...I would love to but it's the same day as our Regionals...you going?"

Thad shook his head, "No...much to Quinn's upset...neither of us can miss lectures either that day or the next...we're gonna head down there at the weekend...is everyone else going?"

"The guys in New York are all going...and Tina..."

Thad smiled, "Everything's coming together for everyone huh?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "it's alright for you lot...me and Seb still have to get into a college..."

Thad scoffed, "You two will be fine...stop panicking...but out of curiosity where have you applied?"

Hunter smirked, "The Ivies obviously...plus NYU, Michigan and Boston..."

Thad rolled his eyes, "The Ivies? All of them?"

Sebastian shrugged, "I've applied to pretty much the same but I also applied to Stanford..."

"Stanford? I thought for sure you would have headed straight to New York and to Blaine..."

Sebastian shrugged and smiled, "Before B...I always dreamed of going to Stanford...and I must have told Blaine because when I started making my applications Blaine pulled out the application for Stanford and told me that if I got in that's where I was going..."

Thad chuckled, "And you didn't argue with Blaine obviously..."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Of course I didn't...have you ever tried to argue with Blaine?"

Thad smirked, "Yep...I lost...he's got quite a way with words when he wants to..."

"Blaine does? Are we talking about the same Blaine Anderson who blushes any time he is the center of everyone's attention apart from when he's on stage? That Blaine?"

Sebastian and Thad nodded, "Yep..."

"Remind me not to piss him off any more than I did with stealing the National trophy..."

Sebastian grinned, "I will...but this year we'll get a first place one of our own...no Rach or B...the New Directions have no chance..."

Hunter nodded, "Of course...but I wouldn't tell Kitty that..."

Thad smirked at the pair, "You two scared of Kitty? The blonde petite cheerleader?"

Hunter shuddered, "Yep...she's a vicious little thing...I'm pretty sure if Seb wasn't dating Blaine she would have clawed his eyes out when the Warblers and the New Directions have his sing off a couple of weeks ago..."

"A sing off? Was that really a good idea?" Thad said, memories of the last time the New Directions and the Warblers sang against each other in a West Side Story like duel.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and held his hands up in surrender, "There was no slushies and definitely no rock salt this time...I promise..."

"Good...so who won..."

Hunter smirked, "The Warblers...hence why Kitty looked like she was gonna claw Seb's eyes out..."

Over the past year, the Warblers (both past and present) had gotten to know the petite blonde cheerleader and some of the other New Direction's members. Kitty meant a lot to Blaine and Brittany who meant a lot to Sebastian and therefore to the rest of the Warblers. Hunter had laughed when Sebastian had told him that he had absolutely no idea why he was really doing this and he didn't know why being liked by Blaine's friends was such an important thing for him. Hunter had informed him that it was because he wanted Blaine to be happy and if getting Blaine to be happy was that Sebastian was friends with Blaine's friends then so be it.

"Wait...back up the bus a second...so you may end up at Stanford?" Thad said in surprise.

Sebastian nodded and then shrugged, "Yeah...no...I don't know...Stanford was my dream...but then I met Blaine and he...he's my everything...I'm not sure how I would cope being apart from him for another four years...this years been hard enough as it is..."

Thad shrugged, "You'd cope...but I think you nee to talk about it with Blaine..."

"He'll tell me that if I get accepted I should go..."

"Stanford's a great uni Seb..."

Sebastian sighed, "I know...trust me I know...and for so long I thought that would just be a dream...but then I met Blaine and I started focusing at school and now there's an actual chance that I could get in..."

"So then just blame Blaine for it then..."

Sebastian chuckled, "Yeah...not that B would mind.."

"I'm pretty sure that Blaine wouldn't mind if you did get in..."

Thad and Sebastian turned their heads to look at Hunter in surprise.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "You're minds went straight to the gutter, didn't they?"

"Of course..."

"As San would say...wanky..."

* * *

Thanks for reading xx

Where do you want Seb to go to college?


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading xx

Please review and let me know what you think xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :(

* * *

Once the New York group had arrived back in the city their lives had become crazy. It was rare that all of the occupants of the apartment would be home at the same time, with the amount of time that Nick, Blaine and Rachel were in the apartment becoming less and less. Nick's school course load only seemed to be getting crazier and his schedule was so messed up that even skyping with Jeff was becoming difficult.

Blaine was flitting between school, the recording studio and various gigs across the city. Blaine was speaking to Sebastian everyday after they had discussed the problems that Blaine had had after Thanksgiving. They had discussed what would happen should Sebastian get accepted to Stanford and ha fully discussed each others plans and hopes for the future. They both felt more comfortable moving forward in their relationship knowing that they were still completely in love which other and could only see a future with each other.

Rachel had been preparing the opening night of Funny Girl and was driving those that happened to be in the apartment crazy with her constant diva demands. Even Puck, who had the patience of a Saint usually when it came to Rachel, was going a little insane with the crazy demands that Rachel was making.

But tonight they would be able to see whether Rachel was well deserving of her demands.

Tonight was opening night.

Wes had arrived in town from Harvard and Kitty had flown into the city to support the former lead of the New Directions. It had surprised all of them by the friendship that Rachel and Kitty had formed, they all just hoped that they would never piss both of them off at the same time.

Kitty slipped her arm through Blaine's as they walked down the street towards the theater. As the apartment was technically located on Broadway, the group had decided it would be easier and quicker to just walk to the theater. Puck was leading the way with Santana and Wes and it was clear that Puck was nervous for his girlfriend.

It the middle of the group were Nick, Jeff, Sam, Brittany, Tina and Artie. The group had fallen into a discussion about the latest Game of Thrones episode and Blaine had been baffled from the very start of the conversation.

So that left Blaine and Kitty at the back of the group. Blaine was anxious for Rachel's Broadway Debut. He had been the one who had gotten up with her at crazy o'clock that morning to stop her from having a full blown freak out (under the promise that she would do the same for him in the future). It seemed that Rachel had transferred all of her nerves onto Blaine and Blaine could be nervous enough without Rachel's nerves added on top.

"You are looking very dapper tonight Mr Anderson..."

Blaine blushed slightly, "Thank you...but I don't compare to the blonde beauty that is beside me Miss Wilde..."

Kitty laughed, "It's clear why all the girls like you so much...you're good at giving compliments and it always sounds sincere..."

"That would be because it is sincere..."

"How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Kitty smiled, "With all this recording business and school...and Artie tells me you're gigging too...I mean it can't be easy..."

Blaine shrugged, "It's not...but I know that next month is crazier as that's when I'll actually be in the studio...but so far I'm doing okay...knowing that I have people to talk to when things are crazy helps..."

"I here that Seb got an offer of early admission to Columbia and Stanford...he decided which he is going to pick?"

Kitty watched as a proud smile lit up Blaine's face, "Yeah...he's going to Stanford...history major..."

"History? I would never have pegged Seb as a history major!"

"Neither had I until I started dating him..."

"But Stanford...you two gonna keep the long distance thing going?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah...I...I can't see my future without Bas...even when I was with Kurt it was all kind of distant and not real, you know? But with Bas it's real..."

Kitty grinned, "Good...because I like that Disney prince...even if he and the Warblers are going to win Nationals..."

Blaine grinned and squeezed Kitty's arms as cameras began to flash around them as they entered the theater. Kitty glanced side-wards at Blaine who had plastered on his show smile as reporters began to call out his name. This was a reaction that Kitty had not been expecting. She knew that Blaine and his manager Natalie had been working to build Blaine's profile before they began to actually record the album but she hadn't thought that he would have gained such a following early on.

As the pair entered the safety of the theater lobby, the doors closing on the press, Kitty turned to Blaine a teasing accusatory look on her face.

"You could have warned me you were the new Justin Bieber!"

Blaine laughed, "Please don't call me that...that's more Sam's gig than mine...and I'm not...my Grandparents are here tonight...they're pretty prominent in the socialite scene..."

"Huh?"

"My Grandparents are Alastair and Diana Anderson...my mom and dad are apparently here tonight as well...so I'm guessing word got out that I would be here..."

"Wait...Diana Anderson? As in the former supermodel? She married the owner of the Knicks? That Alastair and Diana?"

Blaine blushed, "Yep...them...and well he founded the Madison Square Garden Company...and my dad runs the Anderson Foundation and runs some charitable projects abroad...and my mom owns The Holiday Club coffee house chain..."

Kitty blinked as the pair made their way into the theater to their seats, "What are the chances of me being named your secret girlfriend?"

Blaine laughed, "50/50 really...it is known that I'm gay...so it just depends on who's reporting it...you ready for that possibility?"

"Yep...especially as you are looking pretty good tonight Blaine..."

Blaine chuckled and slid into his seat, allowing Kitty sit the aisle seat between himself and Artie. Blaine settled back into his seat as the lights began to dim and the music began. The audience were soon transported into the world of Funny Girl and what a world it was. Rachel was sensational in her role as Fanny Brice and it was clear that Broadway had a new star.

As the show ended in a standing ovation from the entire audience, the group of friends shared celebratory looks each wanting to bask in the brilliance that was Rachel Berry. To them it was now clear why Rachel had been acting like a diva for the past couple of weeks and they believed that that behavior had been deserved (as long as it didn't continue from now on).

The group made their way out into the lobby to wait for a text from Rachel to let them know what they would be doing. They were stood talking when Brittany, Kitty, Tina and Santana all gasped. Blaine spun around and smiled when he was instantly engulfed in his Grandma's warm embrace. Blaine knew that his Grandma was considered to still be stunningly beautiful but he had never really realized how intimidating his grandmother could be to those who had not grown up around her and only knew the persona that had been presented in the media.

"I thought I would miss you...but then we got word that you had arrived with a blonde on your arm..."

Blaine chuckled, "That would have been Kitty...grandma I'd like you to meet my friends...Kitty Wilde, Artie Abrams, Nick Duval, Jeff Stirling, Brittany Pierce, Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Rachel's backstage and you already know Wes..."

"Good Evening Mrs Anderson..."

"Wesley come here and give me a kiss..."

Wes grinned and did as he was told stepping back and wrapping an arm around Santana, "It's good to see you again Mrs Anderson..."

Diana smiled warmly at the group before turning her gaze onto Blaine, "You said Rachel was backstage...did you mean Rachel Berry..."

"Yes...I went to McKinley with her...she's actually dating Pu...Noah...and living in the apartment..."

"Well...please pass on my congratulations...you should bring her along to the banquet at the end of the month..."

"Oh I...Grandma..."

"No...you will bring her Blaine...it will ease her gently into the life that she is destined for...and you need to bring someone as I know that Sebastian is swamped with school work..."

Blaine glanced side-wards at Puck who just nodded his approval at Blaine, amusement playing out on all of his features. Blaine returned his attention back to his grandmother, "I'll ask her..."

"Good...it's on a Monday...and Broadway is dark on a Monday...I won't even make you stay out too late...now I must be going...your grandfather and I will be in New York for a couple of weeks...as will your father...so..."

"Expect a call...of course..."

Diana pulled Blaine into a final hug before pulling away and bidding goodbye to the rest of the group before disappearing into the crowd. The group quickly turned their attention to Blaine. It was Tina who broke the stunned silence, "Your grandmother is Diana Anderson?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah...my dad's mom...and Puck...I'm sorry about her saying I should bring Rach to the banquet..."

Puck shrugged and grinned, "No problem...Rach will love to go...surrounded by New York's elite..."

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah...I guess..."

Puck glanced down at his phone and then up at the group, "She's gonna meet us back at the apartment...she wants to go to the club to celebrate..."

"Rachel? A party goer? Never thought I'd see the day..." Santana said as the group began to make their way out of the theater.

"BLAINE!"

Blaine stopped and spun around at the familiar voice causing the rest of the group to stop and spin around.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Puck mumbled just loud enough for the group to hear.

There, stood before them, was Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading xx

Please review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe his eyes.

Kurt Hummel.

In front of him.

In all the craziness of the past few weeks Blaine had pretty much forgotten that Kurt existed. Blaine's subconscious supplied that it wasn't entirely surprising that Kurt was at Rachel's Broadway debut. Rachel was still one of his closest and oldest friends but Blaine had never anticipated that he would try to speak to them.

He had hoped he wouldn't.

"Blaine! Please? Let's just talk for a few minutes...please?"

"Hummel! What the hell are you doing here?" Santana jumped in before Blaine had chance to reply.

Kurt glared at Santana, "I'm here to see Rachel obviously! She is my best friend! Not that it's any of your business!"

Blaine glanced around the emptying lobby and noticed that people were starting to look at the group as voices were being raised, "Look...I'm not sure why you want to talk here of all places on Rach's big night...but fine we'll talk...not here though...not in the middle of the lobby...guys go back to the apartment..."

Blaine was immediately met with protests of the group who refused to leave Blaine alone with Kurt. Blaine knew that the group were protective of each other but he really just wanted to hash things out with Kurt before everything started with his career (well, before his career hopefully started).

"Guys...just go...meet Rach and I'll meet you at the club once we're done..."

"Hobbit...I am not leaving you alone with Lady Hummel!"

"San...I'll be fine...and my parents are still here...I promise I'll let them know I'm still here and talking to Kurt before we talk..."

"I still don't like it hobbit..."

Blaine shared a glance with Wes who had folded his arms across his chest, "What if Wes stays? Then will you go?"

Santana looked at her boyfriend who nodded reassuringly at her, "Okay...we'll go...but you better text me if shit goes down and I need to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on Hummel's ass!"

"I will promise...now go...otherwise Rach will wondered where everyone is..."

The group bid their goodbyes while Blaine fired off a quick text to his dad letting him know what was going on and that he and Wes were still in the theater. Blaine gestured for Kurt and Wes to follow him into a quiet corner out of the main thoroughfare of the lobby.

Blaine turned to Kurt expectantly, "Well...go on...you wanted to talk so talk..."

Kurt glanced at Wes, "In private..."

Wes frowned, "Not happening..."

"Just talk Kurt...whatever you have to say Wes can hear..."

Kurt sighed and returned his attention to Blaine, "You're making a mistake..."

"What?"

"With the Meerkat! He's the literal personification of evil! I don't understand how you could possibly date him after everything he did to you! To us!"

"You have no idea what you are talking about...and all that's ancient history...I love Sebastian...not you...so get over it..."

"NO! I told you that I would never let you go Blaine! And I'm not giving up Blaine! Not on you! Not on us! Just give me another chance! Give us another chance!"

"There is no 'us' Kurt...and there never will be...I love Sebastian and I'm happy with Sebastian...why can't you just accept that?"

"Because you don't love the Meerkat! You love me! I know you do! Leave the Meerkat and we can be happy!"

"No! I love Sebastian and the sooner you get that the quicker everyone can move on with their lives...I definitely don't love you! Trust me on that!"

Then something that no one expected to happen, happened.

Kurt slapped Blaine across the cheek.

Blaine didn't react. He just stood taking the slap and watching in surprise as Kurt pulled back in shock and Wes surged forward placing himself between Kurt and Blaine.

"Don't you dare lay another finger on my son!"

Blaine, Wes and Kurt all twisted at the sound of a voice and were all surprised to see Rosalina Anderson stood at the end of the corridor, her face a picture of fury. She may not have a good relationship with her son but no one was allowed to treat him in that manner.

"Mom?"

"Blaine...come on...you too Wes...if I see you or hear that you have been anywhere near my son and his friends, you will have a restraining order...you got that?"

Kurt nodded numbly at the intimidating Anderson woman. Kurt hadn't really expected Rosalina to react in the way that she had, especially as he knew about the tense relationship that mother and son shared.

Rosalina led Blaine and Wes out of the corridor and into the main lobby once again which was now empty save for Blaine's father leaning against one of the walls talking to Rachel.

Rachel.

"Rach...what you still doing here?"

Rachel's head snapped up once she heard Blaine's voice and rushed forward to pull him into a tight hug, "Puck text me and told me that you and Wes were still here so I decided to wait...he didn't tell me you were talking to Kurt though...your dad told me that...are you okay? Why is your cheek red? Oh my god! Did he hit you?"

Blaine stepped back slightly, "I'm fine Rach...promise..."

"Did he hit you?"

"It doesn't matter...tonight is your night..."

Rachel turned her attention to Wes, "Wes...did Kurt hit him?"

Wes just nodded cowering under Rachel's intense glare. He shared a look with Mr Anderson as Rachel turned back to fuss over Blaine. Wes had gotten to know Mr Anderson pretty well when Blaine had been enrolled at Dalton, in the same way that he had met Blaine's grandparents. Both knew that Rachel would continue to fuss over Blaine until she was entirely sure that he was okay.

"Blaine...Rachel...there's a car waiting for you outside...it'll take you straight to wherever you are going out to celebrate...just tell the driver once you get in..." Mr Anderson offered.

Blaine stepped out of Rachel's arms and hugged his dad briefly. He then kissed his mother goodbye and left the theater with Wes and Rachel. The trio slid into the car with Rachel in the middle. Wes told the driver where they were heading and they were soon on their way.

"You really were amazing tonight Rach..."

Rachel glanced at Blaine and beamed at him, "Thanks...but I'll have to wait until the reviews are published tomorrow to know what everyone who isn't biased thought..."

Wes and Blaine chuckled. Rachel was much like Blaine in the fact that neither tended to believe what those closest to them had been saying as they claimed that their friends and family had to be nice to them. It was their job.

Rachel took a hold of Blaine's hand, "I met your grandparents tonight...apparently I am your date to some banquet..."

Blaine sighed while Wes laughed beside them.

"I'm sorry about them Rach...you don't have to go if you don't want to..."

"No...I want to...there'll be some of the biggest names on Broadway there...of course I want to be there...oh...and she told me to tell you that she had handled the Kitty situation...whatever that is..."

Wes laughed, "Blaine arrived at the theater linked up with Kitty...I'm guessing that she told the press that Kitty was just a friend and that his boyfriend couldn't attend the event due to school commitments or something like that..."

Rachel giggled, "Kitty's gonna love being on the front page of the society magazines in the city..."

"Well...tonight is your night Miss Berry...we'll see what the critics say in the morning...but tonight is your night..."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Tonight you're a star, Rachel Berry..."

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading! xx

Please review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur. Rachel's success on Broadway in Funny Girl was more demanding than she had ever anticipated and she sometimes longed for the days in which she could just curl up on the sofa next Puck with the rest of her friends and watch some cheesy television show. She loved working on Broadway but sometimes she felt like have a night in with her friends. More often than not it would just be her and Puck in the apartment and while that was great, it didn't mean that she didn't miss her friends.

She was happy for them as their careers began to take off.

But she missed them.

Brittany was insanely busy at Juilliard and Rachel was not surprised to find that Sam had been staying with her on campus a lot recently as she was often too tired to make the trip to the apartment. Artie was also focused on school and had been picked to direct a freshman show over the summer. He was really excited for the project to finally start but he was currently consumed with everything that went along with pre-production of a show.

Sam was also busy though. He had recently booked his first modelling gig in the city and had been spending a lot of time on photo-shoots and signing contracts to ensure that his rights were protected in the industry that he was entering. Santana had started auditioning for roles on the stage, the screen and in advertisements once she realized that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life working in a dinner. So far, she hadn't had much luck but Rachel (and the rest of their friends) knew that Santana was destined for greatness. She just had to discover what that would be.

Nick was equally as busy as the rest of them. When Rachel had first moved into the apartment she had been worried about whether Nick would like her but she needn't have worried. Rachel knew that she had diva-ish tendencies and had been surprised when Nick had just gone along with them for the most part. He even joined in when it came to persuading the others to do something. But Nick's course-load was only getting crazier and crazier as the school year came to an end and he was spending more time in one the Columbia libraries than he was in the apartment.

Puck was still working in the dinner and had admitted to Rachel the week before that this was the first time he had ever really been able to hold down a job. Puck had also mentioned how he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life yet except be in New York with Rachel. That was one of the added benefits of living in Blaine's apartment was that none of them needed to pay rent and were able to take the time in deciding what they wanted to do for the rest of their lives.

Blaine was a whole different story. There were some days in which Rachel wouldn't even hear him in the apartment, let alone see him. But there were also days in which Blaine could be found crashed on the sofa with a guitar in his lap and a bowl of crisps in front of him. Blaine had been splitting his time between school, the recording studio, gigs and his grandparents who had been in the city for the past couple of weeks. Rachel had been surprised when she had gone with Blaine last week to the recording studio by sheer complexity of what Blaine was doing. It gave her a whole lot more respect for Blaine who had essentially been thrown into the industry way earlier than he had planned for.

It was these crazy hectic schedules that they all had which had led them to designating Monday's as chill nights. The plan was for everyone to gather at the apartment with a selection of takeaways (they could never agree on what they wanted), snacks and drinks to catch each other up on the goings on in their lives. Sometimes the rest of their friends from outside of the city would take the train in if they had a particular light schedule that day or the day after. None of the New York group had missed a Monday night so far, therefore it came as a great surprise when Rachel and Puck entered the apartment to find Brittany, Sam, Santana, Artie, Thad and Quinn but no Blaine or Nick.

"Hey! I didn't know you two were coming!" Rachel exclaimed as she pulled Quinn into a hug before leaning over the sofa and pressing a kiss to Thad's cheek.

Quinn smiled, "I spoke with San earlier in the week as neither Thad nor I have classes until Thursday this week so we thought we'd come into the city for a few days…"

"I'm really glad you came…where's Nick and Blaine?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Nick's in his room…he's on the phone with Blaine…"

Rachel hung her coat off and toed off her shows before quickly joining the group as they gathered around the coffee table in which the take-away boxes were being opened. Rachel (and the rest of McKinley Alumni) had been surprised the first time that she had had a takeaway in the city with Blaine and Nick. It had appeared that the pair had ordered something from all of their favorite places because they couldn't decide or agree on what they wanted so they had just ordered everything.

Rachel leaned forward and dipped a chip into the sweet and sour sauce before popping it into her mouth. She looked up when Nick joined the group, a concerned frown on his face.

Santana also noticed the look, "Nick what's up? And where's Blaine?"

Nick looked straight at Thad, "Blaine's in Ohio…"

Thad looked up his facing dawning as he realised what that could possibly mean, "Is…"

Nick shrugged, "Hospital…Blaine text me earlier to tell me he wouldn't be here tonight and that he would call once he found out anything…"

Santana glanced between the pair, "Okay…what's going on? Enough with the secretive talks…"

Nick sighed and sat down on the sofa next to Thad, "Blaine's in Ohio…"

"Yeah…we got that bit…but you mentioned a hospital…is everything okay?"

Thad shrugged, "Seb's grandmother has cancer…from what Nick said I'm guessing she's in the hospital and that it isn't good…so Blaine flew to Ohio to be with Seb…"

Nick nodded, "Yeah…Blaine said he'd call once he knew something definite but I told him to focus on Seb…not that he needed to be told to do that…"

Rachel looked at the former warblers with sad eyes, "Why didn't either of them mention anything?"

Thad rolled his eyes, "You've met Blaine and Seb…talking about what's shit in their lives isn't exactly their strong point unless it's to each other…we only found out because Seb flew off the handle last year and Jeff and Hunter called Blaine who managed to persuade Seb to tell us…"

Puck sighed, "I know this is probably going to sound heartless…but what about Blaine? I mean with school and recording and the shows…"

Nick nodded and smiled, "it's not heartless…in fact it's the opposite you care for Blaine…and I know that Seb protested Blaine going to Ohio using those reasons but Blaine has everything sorted…the music department at NYU is shut for the next few weeks as some pipes burst which caused flooding and parts of the ceiling to fall down…and while they considered using different facilities on campus it was easier for Blaine's classes to be cancelled and for them to work from home…it's why Blaine's been in the apartment more this week…."

"Good timing huh?"

"Yeah…also…Blaine doesn't have another show until spring break as he was focusing on being in the studio…and I spoke with Natalie earlier who assured me that they had just pushed back the studio time and that they already had most stuff recorded so it isn't an issue…"

Thad smiled, "Blaine kind of lucked out by getting Natalie as a manager didn't he?"

"Yep…and that is something she reminds him of weekly…"

The group stopped talking as Nick's phone vibrated on the table. Nick reached forward and answered the call, attempting to block out the curious glances of his friends. As they watched Nick's face fall, they knew it couldn't be good news.

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note**: Thanks for reading. Sorry for the delay in updating this chapter but it's A-Level exam season and I'm in way over my head!

Please review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :(

* * *

Blaine sat up slowly in bed and glanced around the room sleepily. His eyes quickly focused on the hunched over figure of his boyfriend at his desk. Blaine wiped a hand across his eyes and took in Sebastian's form. His chest was bare and he only had a pair of boxers. If it was any other time Blaine would think that Sebastian was wanting something but today was different.

"Bas…"

Sebastian turned in his chair so that he was facing Blaine, "Hey…"

"Hey…come here…"

Sebastian nodded and obliged with Blaine's request. He slowly settled back onto his bed wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine and pressing a kiss onto his lips.

"How're you feeling?"

Sebastian shrugged, "I don't…I don't know…it doesn't feel real…not yet…"

Blaine nodded, "I'm here for you…you know that right? For as long as you want me…"

Sebastian shook his head but the tightening of his arms around Blaine betrayed the words that he spoke, "No…no you have a life in New York…school, gigs and recording…I can't take you away from all that…."

Blaine leaned up and placed his hand under Sebastian's chin, guiding his head so that Sebastian was looking into Blaine's eyes, "You are more important that any of that…and everything's sorted…so I'm here for as long as you want me…"

Sebastian nodded, "Th…Thanks…."

Blaine nodded and twisted round so that he could capture Sebastian's lips in a kiss. Blaine pulled away slowly when there was a knock on Sebastian's bedroom door.

"Come in…"

The door opened slowly and Richard Smythe stepped into the room. He moved over towards the bed and perched on the side of it before reaching out and resting a hand on Sebastian's arm.

"Morning…"

Sebastian nodded, "Morning…"

Richard sighed, "How're you doing today?"

Sebastian shrugged and buried his head in Blaine's neck, "Don't know…"

Richard nodded and glanced at Blaine who had begun rubbing a comforting hand along Sebastian's other arm, "You need to be ready for two as the car will be here at quarter past…Blaine and Cooper will meet us at the church…"

Sebastian looked up clearly not wanting to be without Blaine for any period of time despite his claims that Blaine should go back to New York. Blaine smiled softly and reassuringly at Sebastian.

"I'll be at the church…you'll be fine…I'll be right there…"

The funeral that afternoon could only be described as beautiful. It was clear that while everyone was devastated by the loss of Dorothy Smythe the focus was on celebrating her life. It was later at the wake in which Blaine got to talk to Sebastian again. Blaine was worried about the Warbler who was notorious for bottling up his emotions until he exploded later on.

Blaine moved past people who either some of Dorothy's friends or relations over to Sebastian who was sat in the corner of the room holding a mug which Blaine was pretty sure was not filled with coffee. Blaine took note of Sebastian's bowed head and red rimmed eyes, the way his shoulders slouched and his hands shook as they gripped the mug tightly. Blaine stepped in front his boyfriend and crouched down in front of him resting a hand on Sebastian's knee causing Sebastian to look up and meet Blaine's eyes.

"Hey Bas…" Blaine said softly.

Sebastian offered Blaine a weak smile, "Hey…"

Blaine smiled softly, "What do you say we take a walk?"

Sebastian nodded and placed his mug down on the table before standing slowly. Once he was stood Blaine took hold of Sebastian's hand and led him gentle through the throng of people outside. The pair walked down the steps until they were in the garden. The garden at the Smythe property was not as vast as the Anderson property but still covered a fair amount of distance. The pair just walked, they had no need to talk.

Eventually, they stopped and sat down on one of the benches near a small pond. Blaine squeezed Sebastian's hand which caused Sebastian to meet Blaine's eyes.

"I know I sound like a stuck record…but…but how're you doing?"

Sebastian shrugged and allowed a tear to slide down his cheek. Blaine quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pressed kisses into his hairline.

"I…I just…I'm never…never going to…to see her again…and I…it…it sucks…I mean…when…when my Grandad died I never…never really thought about it you know…and…I…I have no idea what…what I'm supposed to…to do…Grandma…she always told me what…what to do…and I just don't…"

Blaine tightened his arms around Sebastian and took a deep breath, "When my Grandma died…the one who owned The Holiday Club…I kind of felt like I had to keep doing things, you know? I buried myself in schoolwork…and horses…and polo and fencing…I was hardly ever in the house…not that there was anyone there anyway…but then summer came…and I just sort of…fell apart…no schoolwork and everyone who had been distracting me had gone on vacation…and I just…I want to tell you that you can deal with this however you want to…you can bury yourself in schoolwork if you want…Warblers….Lacrosse…whatever…just…I'm here…don't try doing it yourself…talk to me Bas…I get it…."

Sebastian turned and captured Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss. The pair began to let their hands room, Blaine's hands moving to unbutton the top few buttons of Sebastian's shirt, his tie long discarded. Sebastian shrugged Blaine's suit jacket off of his shoulders as they continued to kiss.

"SEBASTIAN!"

The pulled apart, breathing heavily at the sound of Richard Smythe's voice. They didn't have time to pull themselves together before Richard had joined them at the bench, a flicker of amusement crossed his face as he sat on the bench next to Sebastian.

"Dad…er...we…er…"

Richard chuckled, "I am not deluded enough to think that you two are innocent…so stop your excuses…I wanted to talk to you about spring break…"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his dad, "Now?"

"Yeah…er…Blaine…maybe you want to tell him…"

Blaine shrugged and smiled at Sebastian, "You know how you were telling me that over spring break you wanted to go and check out Stanford and the surrounding area?"

Sebastian nodded, glancing at his father, "Yeah…me and dad are going out…"

Richard shook his head, "Now if you still want me to come I will but I doubt you'll want that…"

"What?"

Blaine smiled, "I have some shows on the West Coast over break…"

"So…Blaine and I talked…and I thought you would rather go with him than me…"

"You mean you have some shows on the West Coast? I am so proud of you!"

Blaine chuckled, "You're not really getting this are you?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna go to Stanford with you…instead of your dad…"

Sebastian looked at his dad who just nodded causing Sebastian to let go of Blaine and pull his dad into a hug, "Thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the delay in update. It's the middle of A-Level exam season here in the UK and that is my number one priority at the moment. Thanks for reading xx

Please review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

By the time that it was time for Blaine's concerts in LA, Blaine and Sebastian had explored Stanford but a rather large area of the West Coast of California. While the state was huge, the fact that they knew where they had to be each day (and that Blaine's label had provided them with a driver) meant that the two could just relax.

Blaine had returned to New York not long after Dorothy's funeral having school and commitments with his label to keep and Sebastian had struggled. Blaine had quickly become Sebastian's anchor while he had been in Ohio and it had taken some getting used to when he had to return. But Sebastian was lucky.

Well, he supposed that could depend on how you looked at it.

Hunter had practically glued himself to Sebastian's side once the warbler returned to Dalton. While the two of them had become rather close while working on the Warbler Council together, Sebastian somehow thought that Blaine had spoken to Charlie who had told Hunter that he was not to leave Sebastian alone. Sebastian had been surprised that Hunter and Charlie were still actually going out and were somehow working with Charlie being at Penn University. Sebastian had breathed a huge sigh of relief however, when Hunter officially came out of the closest as he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep Hunter's secret. Especially, as Charlie and Blaine were so close.

Sebastian had also been accompanied during the weekends by a petite blonde cheerleader. Kitty, had quickly made herself a part of not just Blaine's life but Sebastian's as well. She was a welcome addition to his life and Sebastian was quick to see why Blaine had befriended her so quickly when he was at McKinnly.

But, despite the near constant company Sebastian had pulled Blaine tight into his embrace when they met at the airport before they began on what they had dubbed their Californian adventure. Sebastian had been relatively surprised to find out that while Blaine was in California with him, Quinn and Thad were taking up residence in Blaine's bedroom in the apartment for the majority of the Spring Break.

The pair had a great time exploring what Stanford had to offer and the nearby must-see spots before they headed into LA to the bar in which Blaine would be playing in. They had been quickly met by Natalie and who Sebastian quickly learned was Will, Blaine's security. Sebastian had raised an eyebrow at Natalie as Blaine disappeared to get ready as Blaine hadn't mentioned anything about security.

"Security?"

Natalie shrugged, "He's proved to be popular on the East Coast...a couple of girls literally threw themselves on stage at one of his concerts in the City...he was lucky his friends...Sam? And Puck? I think...were there...they got between them...after that we all spoke and all of us decided that it was going to happen at some point anyway so why not now?"

Sebastian nodded, "And he knows..."

Natalie nodded, "Yeah...he knows about you two...Blaine said that he didn't want to hide your relationship and that if anyone asked he would tell them...so yeah Will knows...and the appropriate details have been taken care of..."

"Appropriate details?"

Natalie nodded, "Who gets to go backstage? Who's cleared by security? That sort of thing...Will's already met Blaine's friends in the city...and the others that Blaine wanted us to know...Wes, Jeff, Quinn and Thad...I just needed to officially introduce you to him as I'm guessing you'll be around as much as can..."

Sebastian nodded and smiled as he took a seat next to her at a reserved table in the already crowded bar, "I'm gonna try to be...but I'll be at Stanford next year so who knows how much I'll actually be around in person..."

Natalie smiled reassuringly, "Blaine told me...he's so proud of you, you know? And anyway...depending on what Blaine is going to do about school...he may be touring a bit next year...especially on the East Coast but if tonight goes well..."

The rest of the sentence didn't need to be finished as Sebastian knew what Natalie meant. Since Blaine had started gigging, videos of his performances had appeared online and were attracting a lot of attention. Blaine had somehow managed to capture his audience in the East Coast and now it was time to see whether the pleading comments from West Coasters for Blaine to come were accurate.

Sebastian jumped as he felt someone sit down on the other side of him, his eyes widening comically as he realized it was Cooper who was sat next to him.

"Shit...Coop! What're you doing here?"

Cooper rolled his eyes, "Hello to you too Seb...it's great to see you..."

Sebastian shrugged, "Hey Coop...it's great to see you...no what're you doing here?"

Cooper smiled and gestured towards the stage, "Er...I don't know whether you've met him...but my baby brother it performing here tonight..."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Very funny Coop..."

Cooper grinned, "Blaine's debut performance on the West Coast...I wasn't gonna miss it...and I come to this bar quite a bit...so even though Blaine never mentioned that he was performing I saw one of the flyers so I decided to chance the fact that you'd probably be here..."

Sebastian nodded, "Where's Kai?"

"With some friends...don't worry he's fine...in fact if you and Blainers are free tomorrow you can see him..."

Sebastian shrugged, "I think we're free but I don't know what Nat has planned for B..."

Sebastian gestured to Natalie beside him, "Coop this is Natalie...she's Blaine's manager...Natalie this is Cooper Anderson...Blaine's older brother..."

Cooper reached over Sebastian and shook Natalie's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you..."

"Same..." Natalie turned her attention to Sebastian, "Am I going to introduce him to Will?"

Sebastian nodded, "Probably for the best..."

"Will?"

Sebastian nodded in thee direction of the corner where Blaine was about to appear from, "Will...Blaine's bodyguard...I only found out about him today too...don't worry about it..."

"Blainers has a bodyguard?"

Natalie nodded, "As I was telling Sebastian...we all knew it would happen at some point...Blaine is proving to be incredibly popular...the videos of his songs that people have posted on line are pretty well watched...and people at his last show in Manhattan and at one in Boston began to sing his songs along with him...and then at his last show in the City...a couple of girls threw themselves at him...his friends got in between them...but it opened our eyes as to how popular he is so we decided to bring Will on now..."

Cooper nodded, "It's kind of surreal to know it's my baby brother up there you know?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "He's my boyfriend Coop...I get it...it's weird...but he's perfect for it..."

"That he is..."

It was pretty clear once Blaine began his set that many of the people in the bar had come just for Blaine and many were even singing along to some of Blaine's songs. Blaine had developed quite an online following apparently in LA and on the West Coast and that many of them had made their way out to see the show. Sebastian glanced side-wards at Natalie during what appeared to be one of Blaine's most well known songs 'I Still Think'. Sebastian rolled his eyes when he noticed that Natalie appeared to making notes throughout the show. Leaning forward Sebastian was able to make out the names of the songs that had gotten the audience to sing along and the ones that had gotten the loudest screams. Sebastian still found it surprising that people even knew Blaine's songs and he knew that Blaine couldn't quite get over it either. Glancing across at Cooper, Sebastian smiled as Cooper was leaning forward on the table his chin rested on one hand as he watched his brother a smile on his face.

Sebastian turned his attention back to the stage as Blaine finished his song and moved over to the piano while taking a drink of water.

"So...guys...I'm really hoping you've liked what you've heard...and well I have one more song for you...this is a song a I wrote a while ago...but I so far haven't performed this at a show yet...in fact I haven't performed this for anyone outside of a few friends and my brother...so I hope you like it...this is Not Alone..."

Sebastian glanced side-wards at Cooper who had sat up when Blaine had mentioned what song he was closing the show with. Sebastian had never even heard of the song but it was clear that the song was of great significance to Blaine and Cooper. Glancing at Natalie, Sebastian shrugged showing that he had absolutely no idea about this song as Blaine began to play the piano.

_"Well, I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_And I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_And I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby you're not alone_

_Cos you're here with me_

_And nothings ever gonna bring us down_

_Cos nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know its true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through"_

Sebastian watched Blaine enthralled by the emotional performance. Sebastian knew that Blaine had been writing songs for a long time and he really wanted to know when Blaine had written this beautiful song which had caused the audience to fall silent in awe. When the song finished and Blaine thanked the audience, the audience were all on their feet cheering and clapping. Natalie quickly pulled both Sebastian and Cooper out of the main throng of people. After quickly introducing Cooper to Will, the trio made their way backstage to where Blaine was leaning against a wall drinking from a bottle of water.

"Blaine! That was amazing! Why haven't I heard that song before?" Natalie exclaimed as they approached.

Blaine looked up, his eyes widening in surprise when he spotted Cooper, "Coop!"

Cooper moved forward and pulled Blaine into a hug, despite Blaine's protests that he was covered in sweat, "You were amazing!"

As they pulled apart, Blaine raised an eyebrow at his brother, "How did you know I was performing her?"

Cooper shrugged, "This is my regular bar...I saw your name on a poster..."

Cooper moved out of the way to allow Sebastian to pull Blaine tightly into his arms pressing a kiss onto Blaine's lips. The pair pulled away slowly, Blaine blinking up at Sebastian, "So...what did you think?"

Sebastian just surged forward once more kissing Blaine with more force tightening his arms around him despite Cooper's shouts.

"Keep it PG!"

* * *

Thanks for reading xx

Songs:

I Still Think and Not Alone by Darren Criss


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading xx

Please Review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

Blaine leaned across Sebastian's bare chest to reach for his phone that was vibrating on the bedside cabinet. Lifting the phone to his ear he answered without checking the caller ID.

"Mmm…Hello?"

_"Hey Squirt!"_

"Coop?"

_"Yes…of course…who else were you expecting?"_

"Why…why are you ringing me at…" Blaine glanced quickly at the clock, "7 am?"

_"I wanted to know what you and Seb are doing today…but it sounds like you had a pretty great night…"_

Blaine rolled his eyes. He could practically hear Cooper smirking on the other end of the phone but Blaine couldn't deny the fact that it was true. Following the concert the pair had disappeared (with the help of Will) from the venue and had made their way back to the hotel. It seemed like Blaine had a rather strong effect on Sebastian when he performed and it was an effect that neither was complaining about.

"We did actually Coop…"

_"Ergh…I don't want to know about my baby brother's sex life…"_

"You mentioned it…"

_"No…I alluded to it…"_

"Alluded? That's a pretty big word for you Coop…"

_"You are feisty this morning!"_

Blaine chuckled softly as Sebastian began to wake, "I have to be to put up with you and Bas…"

_"True…speaking of you and Seb…what are you doing today? Cos my offer still stands if you want to come by and see Kai…"_

"I have an interview this morning…but this afternoon's good…that okay with you?"

_"You have an interview?"_

"It's for this online thing…I'm meeting with Nat at 10…we'll be done about 12…but I can send Bas to you this morning if you want…"

_"He's not going to the interview with you? And why are you talking about him like he's not there?"_

"He's still half asleep…he barely is here…and no he's not…"

_"Seb's never been to the house before Squirt so you might want to put him in a car rather than sending him on his own…"_

"But I though Gabrielle lived with you in that house when you got married?"

_"She did but none of the Smythe's ever came back here…"_

"Really?"

Sebastian mumbled for Blaine to put the phone on speaker while he sat up, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek as he did so.

"I'm putting you on speaker Coop…Bas is awake…"

_"Morning Seb!"_

"Morning…you are way too cheerful for it being so early…" Sebastian said as he rubbed his eyes.

_"I have an 11 month old…of course I'm awake…now did you get any of mine and Squirt's conversation while you woke up…"_

"Something about putting me in a car?"

Cooper and Blaine chuckled. Blaine smiled softly at his boyfriend, "Sending you in a car to Coop's while I do this interview this morning…"

Sebastian nodded, "Yeah…that sounds good…what time do you want me Coop?"

_"Anytime…and Squirt can just come here after his interview…" Cooper broke off at the sound of a cry, "Anyway…sounds like Kai wants me…I'll see you in a bit…"_

"See you Coop…"

Blaine ended the call and placed his phone on the nightstand before sitting up and pressing his lips to Sebastian's. As they pulled apart Sebastian couldn't help but grin as he knew he would never get tired of kissing Blaine.

"Morning Killer…"

"Morning Bas…are you sure you're okay with heading to Coop's by yourself?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yeah…I just…I…you know what it's nothing…"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Sebastian sighed, "I'm fine with Cooper…it's just…Kai?"

"What about Kai?" Blaine questioned curiously.

"I…I…I guess I'm…scared…"

"Scared? You? Of Kai? Bas he's 11 months old…he's like the least scary thing in the world…and it's not like Coop is just gonna leave you alone with him…"

"But…he's…he's a baby!"

Blaine chuckled, "Yes Bas…he is…why are you scared? Really?"

"What if I get attached and then I don't get to see him? I mean…Cooper and Gabrielle are destined for divorce…and Gabrielle's the only attachment I have to him…"

Blaine frowned, "What do you see in your future?"

"What?" Sebastian said, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"Just answer the question…"

"Errm…I…er…don't know…I guess I see myself writing…writing what I don't know…but…I see us married…together…and you…you're gonna be this crazy successful artist winning loads of awards…but we'll be together…"

"Huh?"

"What?" Sebastian asked self-consciously.

"Well…it's just you said that Gabrielle was you're only attachment to Kai but that's not true…I'm Cooper's brother…in case you hadn't figured that out…Kai's uncle…just like you…so don't be scared of growing attached to Kai…because you are attached…through blood…through me…"

"But what if he asks me about his mom?"

Blaine smiled softly, "You don't have to worry about that yet…he can barely say dada…we've got quite a way to go before he realizes that Gabrielle's been absent…so don't worry about that…we'll cross that bridge when we get to it…"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For saying that Gabrielle was my only attachment to Kai…"

Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips, "It doesn't matter…if it was the other way round I'd probably say the same thing…"

"But still…"

"But still nothing Bas…now come on…we need to get moving…"

By the time that Sebastian arrived at Cooper's house his nerves had grown. Talking with Blaine that morning had helped but now he was nervous for an entirely different reason. Sebastian had no idea how to act with babies. When Amelia had been born, Sebastian had been living in Paris with his mother and had entered Amelia's life when she was three so he had no real experience of how to act around a baby.

Sebastian nervously knocked on the door of Cooper's home taking in the quiet suburb in which it was located. Sebastian was unsure what he had been expecting from Cooper's house but this wasn't it. He was so busy looking around that he jumped when Cooper answered the door with Kai in his arms.

"Seb…hey come in…"

Sebastian followed his brother in law into the house closing the door behind him. His eyes widened in surprise when he stepped through the baby gate and into the living room. Despite, knowing that Kai had mastered the whole crawling thing a while ago, it still came as a surprise to see what had obviously once been Cooper's bachelor pad buried underneath things for Kai.

"Please sit…can I get you anything to drink? My grandfather had a go at me saying I wasn't welcoming enough…so can I?"

Sebastian just shook his head. He was nervously eyeing Kai, who the minute Cooper had set him down on the floor began playing with his toys babbling as he did so. Sebastian was able to recognize a couple of words as Kai entertained himself playing with his toys.

Sebastian and Cooper quickly fell into a conversation and Sebastian was able to almost forget that Kai was even in the room. Other than the fact that Cooper was always watching what Kai was doing, he stayed fully involved in the conversation he was having with Sebastian. In fact, it was only when Blaine arrived did Sebastian actually realize that there had been a baby playing at his feet for the past two hours.

"Hey..it's only me…"

"BLAY!"

Sebastian watched in amusement as Kai began crawling rapidly to the baby gate behind which Blaine quickly appeared. Cooper laughed and stood to collect his son so that Blaine could enter the room. Kai twisted in his father's arms and reached out for Blaine who, after closing the gate and placing his bag on the floor, pulled Kai into his arms.

"Hey Monkey!"

"Blay…Blay…Blay…Blay…"

Cooper chuckled, "Yeah…Kai…it's your Uncle Blaine…"

"Blay!"

Cooper grinned, "Yes well…Blay will do for now I suppose…"

"Blay!"

Blaine grinned and moved so that he was sat on the floor, his back pressed against the sofa next to Sebastian's legs where Kai had been playing with his toys. As Blaine placed Kai on the floor next to him, he glanced up at Sebastian.

"Hey to you too…"

"Hi…how'd your interview go?"

Blaine chuckled as Kai crawled into his lap clutching a teddy bear, "It went well…it goes online in a couple of days…but Nat said it went well…although all of youtube…well…whoever watches it…knows that I have a boyfriend…"

Cooper frowned, "Are you okay with that? People knowing you're gay I mean? I don't want you getting hurt…"

Blaine tightened his arms around Kai in a hug, "People are gonna say stuff Coop…there are a lot of people out there who are still against it…and me…but I'm done hiding Coop…plus I'm not very good at it…"

Cooper chuckled, "You'll call me though…if someone says something…"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I am not going to call you every time someone says something to me…but yes…if anything major happens I'll call…"

"Promise?"

"Promise…"

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading xx

Please Review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

By the time that Blaine returned to New York he was feeling utterly refreshed and ready to face the next stage of his life in New York. The time he had spent with Sebastian, Cooper and Kai in LA had reminded him that he didn't have to try and do all this completely alone. Of course, his friends in New York had been reminding him of that constantly but as per usual it always resonated more when Sebastian told him.

But now he was back to the craziness of New York and he had no idea of what to expect for the next couple of months. He knew that Natalie and Ben had been working out a tour schedule for during the summer, leaving time for Blaine and Sebastian's vacation when Sebastian graduated from Dalton. Blaine already knew that the summer was going to be crazy, especially as he was now starting to be recognised when he was out and about mainly due to the many youtube videos that had appeared online.

So, it really shouldn't have come as such a surprise when he was called in for a meeting at Printworks to discuss his first single release. But of course, it did surprise him.

Blaine sat in one of the chairs in Ben Patricks office staring at him in shock, "You want to do what?"

Ben grinned, "First single is going to be Not Alone…the one you did in LA…everyone's talking about it...it's a truly beautiful song Blaine…and of course we want to do a video for it…it's going to be big Blaine…"

Blaine glanced wide eyed at Natalie, who just laughed, "Blaine…I told you…Will told you…Cooper told you…and Sebastian most definitely let you know what he thought of the song…and after your online interview in LA…people want it as an official song Blaine…they want you…"

"Err…if…if we are gonna do this…what's it gonna look like? I mean…I have no problems releasing Not Alone…if I did I wouldn't have played it…I just…that song means a lot to me and I don't want it to be something that it's not…"

"Blaine…you decide on the finality of songs on the album…your set lists…and on how videos look…but…I was actually thinking it would be you on the piano…with er…an orchestra and choir…just you and the music…"

"Orchestra and choir?"

"Or…you know we could film it on the streets of the city or…"

Blaine grinned and the usually calm and collected Ben Patricks being flustered, "No…I mean…I'm just surprised…I like…no love…the idea of using an orchestra and a choir…you just surprised me is all…"

Ben smiled, "Really? You like the idea?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah…I…er…actually play the violin and cello…I am…very comfortable around an orchestra…and well…I was in show choirs…"

Natalie clapped her hands, "Okay then…I'll sort out the logistics of it all…and I'll schedule a date…we want this released before you start touring this summer…oh…and before you go…I've a question…you blacked out next weekend…which is no problem…I was just wondering what you were doing…"

Blaine smiled as he stood and grabbed his bag, "There's a charity event on the Saturday that I have to attend…is for the Anderson Foundation…so not an official event…"

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Not an official event?"

Blaine chuckled, "No…my dad is Matthew Anderson and mom is Rosalina Anderson….grandparents are Alastair and Dianna Anderson…this is just an event that I have to attend…I've been attending them since I was a toddler…this is just one of the many things that I have to do as a member of the family…"

Natalie raised an eyebrow in surprise, "What exactly does this mean? They do know what industry you're entering right? Does Will need to go with you?"

Blaine smiled, "Yeah they know what I'm doing…and no Will doesn't need to go…I'm protected by the families security when I'm with them…trust me…I'll be fine…"

Natalie nodded, "Okay…remember if you need anything to call…if you don't I'll speak to you when we have organised what we are doing for the video…"

Blaine nodded and glanced at his watch, "Cool…now I have to go…I'm having lunch with Rachel…"

"Rachel Berry?"

Blaine nodded, "Yes…so…if you'll excuse me…"

The trio said their goodbyes and Blaine was soon on his way back to the apartment. He and Rachel had decided that when they had lunch together they would just have it their apartment as they were both starting to be recognized when they were in public. Upon arriving in the apartment, Blaine smiled as he spotted Santana sat at the dining table while Rachel bustled around in the kitchen.

"Hey!"

Santana and Rachel turned, both smiling when they spotted him. As Blaine made his way towards the table, Rachel poured him a cup of coffee and placed it down in Blaine's usual seat.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm crashing yours and Rach's lunch…"

Blaine shook his head, "No…it's nice actually…I feel like I've barely seen you these past couple of weeks…"

Santana nodded, "I know…with everything that you had going on…and then I've been working some crazy hours at the diner and auditioning for stuff…trust me I feel the same way…at least you and Rach have lunch together once a week to catch up…"

Blaine nodded, "I think that Rach is the only one I've really seen since before I went to Ohio…so fill me in…what's going on with everyone?"

Rachel shrugged as she sat down while she waited for the meal to finish cooking, "Puck's still working at the diner trying to figure out what he wants to do…and Sam's modelling for some magazine this week…"

"And Nick's still swamped with school…although I did meet up with him and we had lunch last week on campus…and Britt's working hard at Juilliard…she loves it but from what I can figure she's looking forward to summer vacation…"

Rachel nodded, "Oh…and Artie is working on some student film with some students from NYU…it sounds pretty cool…"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah…I heard about that…there's quite the buzz around campus about it…some of the guys in one of my classes have written music for it…"

Santana smiled, "Artie's pretty excited about it…it's being released at some college film festival…I think?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah…and Quinn, Thad and Jeff are all busy with school…but they're gonna be here this summer…"

"As is Wes…"

Blaine nodded, "Shame that I won't be…"

Santana raised an eyebrow, "What? Why?"

Blaine shrugged, "I'm on vacation with Bas…and then I'm touring…which if you want to come to any show just let me know as I'll have Nat sort the tickets out…"

"Are you gonna release a single at some point? I mean most artists do when they're going to be touring…and people are already asking for one…"

Blaine nodded at Rachel, "Actually yeah…we decided that we are gonna release Not Alone…that song I did in LA…and we…er…were actually planning what we are gonna do for a video…"

Rachel and Santana squealed their eyes lighting up, "A Video!?"

Blaine nodded at the girls, "Yeah…think piano, orchestra and a choir and you pretty much have the basis for a video…"

Rachel stared at Blaine wide eyed her mouth opening and closing akin to a goldfish. Santana pulled Blaine into a hug while Rachel was working on pulling herself together. Eventually, Rachel rounded the table and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"We're so proud of you, you know?"

Blaine smiled, "It means a lot for all of you to be here…"

Rachel smiled, "We wouldn't be anywhere else…"

Santana grinned, "And that just because we don't have to pay rent…"

"Santana!"

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note**: Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read this story.

Please Review! xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

Blaine flopped down backwards onto the sofa in the living room running a weary hand through his curls. He toed off his shoes and curled his legs up underneath himself and tugged the blanket that was resting over the back of the sofa down and wrapped it around himself burying his head in his hands.

Brittany entered the apartment and sat down tiredly next to Blaine. Blaine glanced up and taking in Brittany's tired features he opened his arms gesturing for Brittany to cuddle him, which she did, while he re-situated the blankets so that they were covering both of them. Blaine glanced down quickly at Brittany and saw that she already had her eyes closed, smiling Blaine shut his own in the hopes of having a few uninterrupted hours sleep.

An hour or two later, Santana, Puck, Rachel, Sam and Nick returned to the apartment after having dinner together at the diner following Puck and Santana's shifts. They hadn't been too concerned when they hadn't received a reply from either Blaine or Brittany, as they had been reminded by Artie that both had an incredibly busy week, with Saturday being their busiest day. Also, they all knew that they had plans that night at the Anderson Foundation Ball and none would be surprised if the pair hadn't decided to get ready at the apartment before everyone else returned home and things became manic.

However, upon entering the apartment the group stopped in surprise as they spotted Blaine and Brittany curled up on the couch fast asleep. Glancing at her watch, Santana looked at the group and whispered "As adorable as they look...we need to wake them up...we don't have long until the cars will be here...and it's not like Blainers can really be late..."

Puck nodded, "Okay...so who's going to wake them?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at his friend, "You say that like it is going to be easy..."

Rachel frowned, "Isn't it?"

Sam shook his head while Nick moved forward and crouched down beside Blaine and Brittany, "No...they both sleep like rocks...especially when they are tired and judging from the week the pair have just had I'm guessing they're shattered..."

Nick gently rubbed a hand along Blaine's arm, "Bumble Bee...wake up...come on Bee..."

The rest of the group watched as for several seconds nothing happened until Blaine twitched in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open. Santana raised an eyebrow at Nick's nickname for Blaine as she had never heard anyone call him that before. They watched as Blaine moved slightly before smiling bleary eyed at Nick. Blaine then softly whispered in Brittany's ear causing the blonde to wake slowly.

Sam stared at Nick in shock, "How the hell did you do that?"

Santana grinned, "Bumble Bee?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Hard to wake are they Sam?"

Nick stood and moved back around the sofa while Blaine and Brittany woke fully. Nick leaned back against the sofa, "I was Blaine's room-mate for a while at Dalton...and Seb gave me some pointers...and back when Blaine first started at Dalton he was pretty shy and Wes called him Bee to try and get a reaction out of him...it worked...Blaine snapped at Wes...but then a couple of weeks later Wes tried again and Blaine didn't say anything...and leave Sam alone Puck...next time I'll leave you to try and wake them and you'll see what waking Blaine can really be like..."

Puck shook his head, "No...it's alright...You've got the hang of it..."

Blaine looked at his friends once he and Brittany had woken up and were standing, "What time is it?"

Rachel lifted Santana's watch so that she could see the time, "Er...5.15..."

"Shit..."

Raising an eyebrow at Blaine's language, "What's wrong?"

Blaine sighed before moving towards his room quickly shouting over his shoulder, "Cars will be here at 6!"

That sentence spurred the rest of the group into action. Each quickly dashed towards their own rooms now aware of the limited time that they had to get ready. Artie arrived at the apartment at 5.45 and was unsurprised to find that the living area was deserted as everyone was still getting ready.

Santana walked into the living room at 5.57 and still there was only Artie in there. Santana looked stunning dressed in a red cocktail dress that was more expensive than everything else she owned in her wardrobe and was a present from Blaine when she, Brittany and Rachel had all panicked saying that they didn't have anything to wear. Blaine had also been generous in purchasing the suits that Puck and Sam were going to be wearing. Blaine, Nick and Artie had all been shocked to discover that neither Puck nor Sam actually owned a suit and Blaine had insisted that he purchase them a nice one, especially as it was his families event that they were going to be attending.

At precisely 6.00, Sam, Brittany, Puck and Rachel spilled into the living area looking amazing. Rachel, who was slowly growing accustomed to the social events in New York City and who had been granted a night off from Funny Girl, was dressed in pale pink dress than complemented her olive complexion. Puck looked like the ultimate gentleman beside her in his Armani suit. Puck had been absolutely terrified that he would damage the expensive suit and had almost caused himself to hyperventilate with worry. Nick had, fortunately, managed to prevent a full scale panic attack by recounting the many times that he had destroyed a suit at one of these events and it was almost a right of passage.

Brittany and Sam looked adorable together. Brittany's midnight blue dress matched Sam's tie and it was clear that the two blondes looked incredibly hot together. Sam had had less of a freak out regarding his new suit but you could tell that he was nervous about what the evening ahead would hold.

Artie laughed, "So we're waiting on Blaine and Nick? Shouldn't they be used to this by now?"

Puck chuckled, "You'd have thought..."

A minute later Nick appeared from his room his phone pressed to his ear and he was talking rapidly in another language to someone on the other end. The group exchanged glances as Nick leaned backwards against the sofa clearly not caring whether it rumpled his suit like the rest of the group were. A couple of seconds later Nick ended the call and slid his phone into one of the inside pockets of his jacket.

Nick glanced at Santana, "You okay to be my date for the evening?"

Santana raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Yeah...but why? I thought...like Blaine...everyone knows you're gay and that Jeff couldn't make it..."

Nick nodded and grinned, "They do...and you're more than welcome to be Artie's date or Blaine's date...it's just Blaine and I have a lot of circulating to do tonight...Blaine more so as one day the Anderson Foundation will likely be in his and Cooper's names...so we thought that you would like to tag around with us..."

"You want to use me as a distraction?"

Nick laughed and nodded, "Okay yeah...we do...the conversation's that Blaine and I are likely to be dragged into often need a pretty face to distract them...and I asked you to be by date as Blaine will likely disappear with Matt, Logan and Charlie for a while who have all flown in for the weekend..."

"Why are they..." Sam was prevented from finishing his sentence due to Blaine's appearance in the living room. The group couldn't help but notice that Blaine looked amazing and that he was putting the rest of them to shame.

Nick grinned as Blaine gestured for everyone to follow him out of the apartment, "Seb?"

Blaine nodded as he locked up and the group got onto the elevator, "Yeah...and then Coop...and then my mother...and then Trent..."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Trent?"

Blaine nodded, "Apparently he has a date tonight and thought I was the best one to call..."

"Trent has a date? Girl or boy?"

Blaine shrugged, "He didn't say...not that it matters...but he was freaking out and David wasn't being much use apparently..."

Nick rolled his eyes, "I always forget that David's at Princeton...you still in touch with him? I mean...even when he was at Dalton I was never really close to him...it was always him, you and Wes..."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah...and it was always you and Jeff...but yeah David and I are still pretty close actually...and I'm still in touch with James and Flint..."

"Where are they now?"

"James is at Brown and Flint is at Cornell..."

Santana rolled her eyes as the rest of the group were thoroughly lost by the conversation that Nick and Blaine were having, "Okay...who're you on about?"

"David Thompson, Flint Harrison and James Davis...they're in the same year as Wes...when I got to Dalton, Wes was assigned to be my mentor...so I became pretty close with his friends...and as they were all Warblers...they are the group that pretty much forced me to audition to the warblers..."

Nick chuckled as the group stood in the lobby while the doorman checked that the cars were there, "I don't think I'll ever forget David dragging you into the Warbler meeting when you were dripping wet with just a towel around you as he had heard you singing in the shower and decided that you had to audition at that very moment..."

Blaine blushed, "I wish I could forget it...thank god Wes and Flint made him let me go get dressed before they both forced me to sing..."

Nick nodded, "With James making sure you returned of course...and hey...has Seb met them yet?"

Blaine shook his head, "No...but Seb's gonna be touring with me this summer so he'll probably get to meet them then..."

The group then split into the cars that had arrived to take them to the event. Around 45 minutes later, the group arrived at the beautiful venue and after providing ID as they entered the stepped through the doors and into the main area. Blaine smiled softly as he heard his friends gasp and point up at the glittering chandeliers. Nick stepped forward so that he was once again next to Blaine.

"You ready for this?"

Blaine didn't answer. Instead he plucked a champagne glass from a passing waitress and downed the glass before placing it in the tray of another waiter much to the surprise of his friends, "I am now..."

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading xx

Please Review with your answers to these questions:

Where would you like Blaine and Sebastian to go on their Summer Vacation?

What would you like Blaine's tour set list to be? (Please include original artist name or version you prefer)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

Blaine, Matt, Logan and Charlie were eventually discovered in their hiding place (behind a marble column and a potted tree) by Diana Anderson.

"Boys...stop being antisocial..."

Matt flashed Diana his most charming grin, "Of course Mrs Anderson...we were just catching up...it has taken some getting used to as we are not all in the same state any more..."

Diana seemed to buy Matt's story and nodded offering the boys a warm grin, "I understand that Mr Cutting...but now...please we have guests...Blaine come with me...there are people I would like you to meet..."

As Diana began to walk away gesturing for Blaine to join her, Blaine rolled his eyes at Matt, Logan and Charlie mouthing the words 'Save me'. None of the boys had ever been big fans of these sort of events but previously they had been entertained by Cooper's antics. However, Cooper wasn't in attendance and was still in LA, making the events incredibly dull and boring.

Blaine unwillingly followed Diana over to a man and a woman who smiled warmly when Diana and Blaine reached them.

"Jonathan...Clarissa...this is my youngest grandson Blaine...Blaine this is Jonathan and Clarissa Monroe...they run the music programme within the Foundation..."

Blaine held out his hand his usual show smile on his face, "It's a pleasure to meet you..."

Jonathan grinned, "No the pleasure is all ours...Diana was telling us earlier about your upcoming summer tour..."

Clarissa smiled, "We saw you at one of your shows here in the city a couple of months ago...not realising the connection...of course later we discovered that you were an Anderson and all the pieces fitted together...you are an incredible musician by the way..."

Blaine felt a blush coloring his cheeks, "Thank you...your work with the children in the programe is pretty incredible in itself...I went to a High School in which my show choir were the lowest you could possibly be in a school hierarchy...so I think its great that you are showing these children that music is cool..."

Diana grinned, "Thank you...actually...we mentioned this to Diana and she said you may be able to help...we are hosting a music camp this Christmas...and we were wondering whether you would help us out..."

Blaine blinked and then nodded a smile growing on his face, "I would love to help in anyway I can...but I'm not the only one interested in music...most of my friends are musically inclined...in fact that's probably why they are my friends..."

Jonathan, Clarissa and Diana laughed. Diana smiled encouragingly at Blaine, "And of course your boyfriend is a talented singer..."

Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes, "I think you love Bas more than you love me..."

Diana nodded while saying, "Of course not dear..."

Blaine smiled, "Well...I'm sure that he would also be happy to help in whatever way we can...as will the rest of my friends...you will have to let us know what we can do..."

Clarissa nodded, "Thank you...we appreciate it...many of the previous people we have had to help at events like this don't really understand where these children are coming from...for many music is an escape...they don't do it because they are good at it..."

Blaine nodded, "I understand...as will my friends...in fact one of my friends...Rachel...had this mantra in high school that we've all kind of adopted...that being a part of something special makes you special..."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, "That wouldn't be Rachel Berry would it? The lead in Funny Girl? She is absolutely amazing...her voice is spectacular..."

Blaine nodded and quickly glanced around catching Rachel's eye and gesturing for her to join the group, which she did with a smile, leaving Puck with Sam and Artie by the bar.

"It would...Rach...this is Jonathan and Clarissa...they run the music programe within the foundation...Jonathan, Clarissa...this is the one and only Rachel Berry..."

Rachel laughed and slapped Blaine playfully on the arm as Diana left Blaine and Rachel with Jonathan and Clarissa. Diana knew that Blaine was much like his father in the fact that even if was uncomfortable or bored talking to someone he would put on his show smile and make polite conversation. But Diana had noticed that Blaine's show smile had been replaced with a real smile and she now felt comfortable leaving her grandson with Jonathan and Clarissa.

Blaine smiled at Rachel, "Jonathan and Clarissa were just telling me about the Christmas Music Camp that they are running..."

Rachel's eyes lit up at the mention of music, "Well...I'll help in anyway possible...music has always been an escape from reality for me...and I was never popular in high school...well...I wasn't even popular in our Glee club...but we all grew to love each other and I met my closet friends in the New Directions...so I'm willing to offer my services...especially if you are getting touring superstar Blaine Anderson to help..."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'm not sure about that Rach..."

Clarissa grinned, "No...I agree with Rachel...and don't tell your brother this...but I have a feeling the kids will be more receptive to you than they were to him..."

Blaine laughed, "Cooper's got better...a lot better...trust me...in fact he has just finished filming a movie...he took some acting classes when he met Gabrielle...I suppose that is one good thing she forced him to do..."

Jonathan nodded, "Your father was telling us that Cooper had filed for divorce and for full custody of his son...Kyle?"

Blaine shook his head, "Kai..."

Rachel smiled, "He's a little cutie...definitely got his looks from the Anderson's..."

The group continued to talk about the Anderson Foundation, music and their lives in general. Rachel found herself growing increasingly comfortable in the situation as she followed Blaine's lead regarding the conversation. Blaine was a natural at this and Rachel had to admit that this was simpler than what she had expected. Eventually, Rachel and Blaine excused themselves and made their way over to where the rest of the group had gathered around a flustered looking Matthew Anderson and an angry Alastair Anderson.

Blaine picked up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and eyed his father and grandfather warily, "What's going on?"

"He's bought a club? A club? Blaine can you believe it? Your fifty five year old father who only drinks $100 bottles of wine and even more expensive champagne has bought a club!"

Matthew spluttered, "It's...It's not a club! It's an abandoned club...in the West Side...closed down because the old owner went bankrupt...I'm going to regenerate it..."

"As a club!?"

Matthew nodded resolutely at his father, "Yes..."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is...is this some sort of...mid-life crisis? I mean...what do you know about running a club?"

"Well what do you know about running a chain of coffee houses?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Mature dad...real mature...but honestly...that was one of the things that mom has made sure to teach me...how to run the chain...but it's not like she actually runs it any more...that's what the board is for..."

Alastair glared at his son, "See...Matthew honestly...you better not come running to me if this fails...and I'm not saying it will...but it might..."

"All projects have a chance of failing Dad...you need to take risks it's good for you...but trust me on this Dad..."

Alastair nodded, effectively giving his son his approval, before turning and walking away. Blaine turned to his dad an eyebrow raised, "A club?"

Matthew nodded, "Well...I am going to be moving to New York and I know the area well...you know the area well...this is a very good idea Blaine...I was thinking of an all ages club...you know like the ones that you and Cooper went to when you're in LA..."

Blaine nodded and then froze, "Wait...back up the bus...you're moving to New York?"

Matthew nodded, "Well...yeah...your mother is planning to move to California after the divorce and I'm going to come to New York..."

Blaine froze, his mouth opening and closing in shock before he managed to spit out, "Divorce?"

Matthew stared wide-eyed at Blaine, "She didn't tell you?"

Blaine shook his head as Santana came and tucked herself into Blaine's side, running a comforting hand down his back.

Matthew blinked, "Mine and your mothers marriage has not been functioning for a while now Blaine...you know that...and we made the decision that it is time to divorce?"

"Time? Like you...you scheduled it?"

Matthew shook his head, "No...of course not...but neither you nor Cooper deserve to continue to be torn apart by our marriage any more than you have been...it's right for us..."

"I...I just...I..."

"Blaine?"

Blaine pulled away from Santana, "I need some air..." Blaine quickly weaved through the crowd or people.

His parents were getting divorced.

Divorce.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading xx

Please let me know what you think! xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

Blaine glance sidewards as Santana and Rachel each slid an arm through his as they walked towards the theatre in which the Show Choir National Championships were being held in the city. Blaine couldn't help the grin that had appeared on his face the closer he got to the theatre as the prospect of seeing Sebastian became real.

The past few weeks since his father had dropped the bomb that he and his mother were getting divorced had been difficult for Blaine. There were a lot of things that had to be organised before Matthew Anderson made the move to New York and Rosalina Anderson moved to Los Angeles, such as selling the house in Ohio and Blaine's main priority the moving of the horses. The plan was for the horses to be moved to his grandparents property in Aspen prior to Blaine and Sebastian leaving on vacation after Sebastian's graduation from Dalton.

Everyone could tell that Blaine was struggling with his parents impending divorce. Nick was especially concerned as he had been witness to the turbulent relationship Blaine had with his parents previously. Nick knew that Blaine was scared that he would be pulled into the centre of his mother and father's divorce, which in previous days had proved correct. However, unlike the rest of their friends, Nick understood the complications coming from the divorce. A family as rich as the Anderson's had lots of property, money and assets that would need to be divided not just between Matthew and Rosalina due to stipulations in pre-nuptial agreements.

It was something that the rest of his friends in New York couldn't really understand and therefore they were unable to understand exactly how they could comfort and support Blaine in this difficult time. Which is why Santana and Rachel were exceedingly happy to see Blaine light up at the prospect of seeing Sebastian. Despite the fact that both the Warblers and the New Directions had arrived in New York on Wednesday it was only now on Saturday that any of those New York based would be able to see them.

In front of Santana, Blaine and Rachel the others were talking animatedly about their summer plans. Blaine had been surprised when he had turned up at his dad's office to find Puck in a meeting with him. Matthew had recruited Puck to manage his new club and Blaine had been unable to hide his surprise at the news but he couldn't deny the fact that in the weeks that followed that meeting that Puck was actually really good at organising the refurbishment and planned opening of the bar. It also helped that he had recruited Santana to help. Therefore, Puck and Santana knew that their summer was going to be busy, with the planned opening at the end of August after Blaine returned from tour, the pair were even hopeful that they could add Blaine to their live music line up.

Rachel, was of course, busy with Funny Girl but it was nice to see that she had relaxed enough in her role (partly due to the incredible success and instant fame she had achieved in the Broadway world) to take up the offers of breaks allowing her understudy to step in, although the many critics argued that the understudy was not even half the talent that Rachel was.

Artie would be remaining in the city for the entirety of the summer as he was moving into his own apartment close to the New York Film Academy. Artie's announcement regarding the apartment had been met with assurances that they would help him to move in (especially once he had told them that there was more than enough space for those that didn't live in Blaine's apartment to stay). The additional news that Kitty would be spending the entirety of the summer in the city had pleased them all proving that the summer would be interesting.

Sam and Brittany would be returning to Ohio for a couple of days before departing on a vacation to Disney World (Blaine was only slightly jealous that he wasn't going). The trip had been paid for by Brittany's parents and much to Sam's annoyance, they wouldn't let him pay them back.

Thad, Quinn, Nick, Jeff, Wes, Hunter and Charlie would also be in New York for the majority of the summer. While Jeff and Wes would be staying in the apartment with Nick and Santana, due to the recent announcement regarding Artie's apartment Thad and Quinn would be staying there. Hunter had lucked out similarly to Blaine, in that his parents had purchased him an apartment a block down from Blaine's in the Upper West Side as a congratulations for getting into Columbia, therefore, Hunter and Charlie would be staying their.

Therefore, it was really only Blaine and Sebastian who would be in New York for a couple of days at the most. Blaine had been concerned that Sebastian would feel like he was missing out on all the fun that was bound to happen in the city that summer. Sebastian had reassured him that the only place he wanted to be was with Blaine and that they would make their own fun. Of course, Santana had walked in as he had told him that over Skype and demanded to know whether he was meaning fun in a dirty way.

If Blaine didn't know better, he'd think that was all she ever thought about.

But he did know better.

But now the group had arrived at the theatre that was already bustling with activity. Both Blaine and Rachel sighed in relief when they were able to enter the building undetected much to Santana's amusement.

"You know...most people like the attention that they are given by the press..."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend, "It's just...overwhelming...we've only been doing this for a short amount of time...I don't really get why they want pictures of us anyway..."

Blaine shrugged, "Neither do I..."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Because you are both ubber talented and the everyone wants a piece of what we have all already gotten..."

The trio fell silent as they followed the rest of the friends into the theatre and each took their seats smiling once they realised that they had a perfect view of the stage. They watched as many of the show choirs entered the room and sat in their reserved seats. Blaine smiled when the Warblers entered and offered Sebastian a small wave which was met with a nervous grin.

Brittany leaned across Wes and Santana so that she could see Blaine, "They look nervous..."

Blaine nods, "The Warblers haven't won Nationals since I was a Freshman at Dalton...and Bas is really competitive..."

Wes chuckled hearing what Blaine had said, "Well that's because the New Directions appeared after that point..."

Santana winked, "Yep...we were pretty spectacular..."

Wes grinned and placed a kiss on Santana's cheek, "Modest as always..."

Santana was prevented from answering as the lights dimmed and silence descended upon the audience.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE SHOW CHOIR NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIPS HERE IN NEW YORK CITY! THERE ARE 50 SHOW CHOIRS COMPETING TO TAKE HOME THE COVETED TROPHY INCLUDING THE REIGING CHAMPIONS...THE NEW DIRECTIONS...SO PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT TO LOCATE THE EXITS...AND NOW...OUR FIRST SHOW CHOIR FROM PITTSBURGH...ORAL INTENSITY!"

Santana giggled as Oral Intensity took to the stage, "And I thought Nude Erections was a bad name..."

Brittany placed a finger on her lips and gestured for her best friend to be silent. The opening show choirs were all pretty good (bar the one in which the lead singer had thrown up mid-way through the first song). The occasional breaks however proved necessary as no one wanted to leave the theatre during the performances as they were all really good. It was early afternoon when the New Directions took to the stage and Blaine, Brittany and Sam couldn't help but share a smile and immediately get onto their feet cheering loudly as they opened with Marley's original song 'Outcast'. The song had pulled them all together following the shooting last year and the trio couldn't help but sing loudly along with the competing New Directions.

They then followed up with another upbeat number entitled 'Anything Could Happen' which had the rest of the audience up on their feet and dancing along. The cheers that followed the performance left a ringing in the graduated New Directions ears as they remembered the previous Nationals that they had all performed at.

It was near the end of the main show that the Warblers finally took to the stage and all it took was a brief look between Blaine, Wes, Nick, Jeff and Thad to note that the Warblers appeared to be more nervous than usual. Rachel grasped a hold of his hand as the Warblers began and the group could only sit back and watch in shock as it quickly became apparent why the Warblers appeared to be more nervous than usual:

_Baby you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down_

_And cruise_

_Hey baby!_

_Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her_

_She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water_

_Thought, "Oh, good lord, she had them long tanned legs!"_

_Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said _

_Baby you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle_

_Every little farm town with you_

_In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit_

_Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it_

_So baby you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

Blaine just stared flabbergasted up at the stage as Sebastian led the group in a cover of Florida Georgia Line's song 'Cruise'. When they finished the audience were up on their feet, well, everyone except Blaine who just stared straight forward in shock. His shock only grew when the Warblers moved seamlessly into a medley of The Who songs.

After the Warblers there was only one more show choir to perform before the judges left to go and deliberate over the winner. As the judges left the theatre Wes, Thad, Jeff and Nick each turned to Blaine who still looked to be in shock.

Wes grinned, "Well that was a depart from the old Warblers..."

Thad snorted, "No kidding..."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "It feels weird saying this...but Seb looked hot singing Cruise..."

Nick nodded his agreement and glanced at Blaine, "And I think it may have broken Blaine..."

Blaine shook his head feeling a familiar heat rise to colour his cheeks, "I..I'm fine...it's just...that was...wow..."

Nick nodded, "Yep...they've broken Blaine..."

It was almost an hour later when the judges returned and the top four choirs made their way onto the stage. The group cheered loudly when both the New Directions and the Warblers were once again in the top four along with the first group of the show, Oral Intensity and Vocal Explosion.

The main judge stepped forward, "It is my pleasure to present the top four National Show Choirs! But of course only one may take away the coveted National Championship Trophy! So in fourth place...Oral Intensity!"

Oral Intensity stepped forward to receive their fourth place trophy accompanied by a loud giggle from Santana. Wes rolled his eyes at his girlfriends antics as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"In third place...the New Directions!"

The group rose to their feet to loudly applaud the New Directions as they stepped forward to receive their trophy.

"And in First Place...And this Years National Champions...From Dalton Academy the Warblers!"

The cheers in the room were deafening and 2 hours later when the group finally made their way backstage to congratulate them the sound could still be heard. The corridors outside of the large rehearsal space that the Warblers had acquired was filled with chattering excited fans all hoping to catch a glimpse of the National Champions. It was only due to Santana ranting in Spanish and Rachel's boney elbows that the group made their way through the crowd and into the rehearsal space which they quickly discovered was also occupied by the New Directions.

Artie quickly wheeled across to Kitty, with Sam and Brittany close behind. Blaine glanced quickly around before spotting Sebastian talking to Hunter. Quickly ducking between the Warblers, Blaine launched himself into Sebastian's arms and pulled him down into a searing kiss.

Hunter looked on amused and fist bumped James Ryan, "I think that was a success..."

"Do they not need oxygen?"

* * *

Thanks for reading xx

Where would you like Blaine and Sebastian to go on vacation?

What do you want Blaine's tour set-list to be?


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

Blaine flopped down backwards onto his bed in his bedroom in Ohio and stared up at the ceiling. He was surrounded by a barricade of boxes that needed to be filled with his possessions so that they could all be shipped to New York City where they would be kept at Matthew Anderson's new town-house.

It was a task that Blaine really didn't want to do.

Blaine had returned to Ohio early for Sebastian's graduation knowing that the house needed to be emptied of his belongings a few days after the graduation so that the couple who had bought the house could move in. Blaine's horses would be transported across to his grandparents property in Aspen where they would be housed alongside his grandparents 3 horses; Honey, Eagle and Cookie. The horses would be the last thing that would be transported with the plan being that Blaine would drive the huge horse trailer with Sebastian as a passenger, while Deacon and Juliette each drove their own cars to Aspen as they would be making the move with the horses.

But today Blaine was tasked with emptying his room. He knew that he had to do this in some sort of organised manner as his possessions were going to be primarily split between his own apartment, his fathers new town-house and his grandparents properties in Aspen and New York. However, Blaine really didn't know where to start. When he had made the move to New York last summers he had only taken the basic and most necessary items knowing that anything he didn't have he could just buy in the city. But now he was regretting that decision as it meant that he had almost all of his possessions to sort through.

"Is he alive?"

"Pretty sure he is Matt?"

"I don't know Logan...he looks pretty dead to me..."

Blaine sat up on the bed and stared wide eyed at Matt Cutting and Logan Wright. Blaine hadn't heard the door or anyone coming up the stairs and he was a little disconcerted at how two of his oldest and closest friends had entered the house.

"What...How?"

Matt grinned and entered the room quickly followed by Logan, each of them sitting either side of Blaine, "Your mom let us in...she seems particularly cheerful today..."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "That would be because she is divorcing dad and is dating some guy Coop's age out in LA..."

Logan blinked, "Please tell me you're joking...Coop's age? Seriously?"

Blaine nodded, "It made for an interesting dinner last night...me, Coop, Kai, Dad, Mom and Antwon..."

"Antwon?"

Blaine shrugged, "Apparently he's a rapper..."

Matt, Logan and Blaine shared a look and immediately burst out laughing. Eventually they managed to pull themselves together and stop laughing.

Logan glanced around the room, "It feels weird...so much happened in this house and now it's gonna be gone..."

Blaine nodded, "Tell me about it...and I really have no idea where I stand in regards to where my stuff is going...my apartment is pretty full...and I'm not sure I want my stuff to go to my dads new place..."

Matt stood up, "I get it...but your grandparents have more than enough space..."

Blaine shrugged, "Hmm...but they're already taking the horses and I don't really..."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Blainers they have more than enough space...they own the largest private property in Manhattan...they have way more than enough space..."

Blaine nodded, "I guess...now are you two gonna help me pack my stuff?"

The pair nodded, "Yep...of course..now come on...lets get it over with..."

Matt moved over towards Blaine's docking station and plugged his ipod in filling the room with music as the trio began to pack up all of Blaine's belongings. Matt and Logan knew Blaine so well that Blaine didn't need to direct them in what to pack and they each knew that they had to clearly label each box. They each were well aware of Blaine's OCD tendencies.

Three hours later the three boys had packed up Blaine's room, they had laughed and had even shed a few tears as they discussed everything that they had been through in that house. They were having so much fun that they failed to notice the arrival of Sebastian, Hunter and Charlie. The three new arrivals stood in the doorway and watched as Matt threw a pillow at Blaine's head who childishly stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

Charlie watched his three best friends fondly. They had been through so much together and Charlie couldn't really believe that they were all moving on and out of Ohio and away from each other.

Sebastian and Hunter shared a look as they realized that they were witness to something that very few got to see: the friends relaxed and having fun. Both Sebastian and Hunter had discovered more about these four friends that had surprised them and made them realize that the four of them were even more spectacular than they originally thought.

Charlie coughed, "I see we missed on all the fun..."

Blaine, Matt and Logan spun around to see the three arrivals stood in the doorway. Blaine grinned and gestured for the three to enter to room, "Hey...what are you doing here?"

Charlie grinned and flopped back onto the now bare mattress, "Silly us thought you'd want some help..."

Matt shrugged, "Don't worry we still have to load this stuff into the trucks and the barn needs emptying...still lots to do..."

Hunter glanced around the room, "Er...where's it all going?"

"New York...the apartment and my grandparents property in the city preferable over my dads new town-house..."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Exactly how much property does your family own?"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "You mean Blainers hasn't told you?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "You have no idea..."

Matt grinned, "Wait until you see the house in Aspen...I'm kind of gutted that I can't join you..."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Blaine who could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, "Really?"

Blaine shrugged and smiled shyly, "You'll just have to wait and see..."

Charlie chuckled, "Trust us Seb...you'll be in awe..."

Blaine chuckled and moved out of Sebastian's arms to pick up one of the boxes, "Well...now that you're here you can help load these boxes into the truck..."

Charlie, Logan, Matt and Hunter each moved to grab a couple of boxes with Logan taking the box from Blaine while winking at the pair, "We'll see if your dad needs any help..."

The four left the room leaving Blaine and Sebastian alone in Blaine's room. Sebastian moved forward and pulled Blaine into his arms pressing a kiss into his hairline as Blaine rested his head on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian had been able to tell that Blaine was tense despite his antics with Logan and Matt. However, it had seemed that Logan had noticed that Blaine had brought out his show smile.

"You doing okay Killer?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah..it's just...a lot happened in this room..."

"I know Killer...I know..."

Blaine shrugged and stepped away slowly, "It's not just that though...I was left alone in this house for so many years...and now everyone's here...and this couple are moving in and I just...this is kind of what I always hoped the house would be like..."

Sebastian pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips, "You have an amazing apartment filled with some amazing...albeit insane...people...your relationship with your dad, mom and Cooper is improving...maybe it's this place..."

"A jinxed house? Cursed?"

Sebastian chuckled, "I'm not sure about cursed but Killer...everything's changing...this is just one more thing..."

Blaine blinked up owlishly at Sebastian, "And you'll still be here?"

Sebastian smiled softly, "Yeah...well not in Ohio...but with you...yeah...every step of the way..."

* * *

Thanks for reading xx


End file.
